


Arranged Love

by Kiersat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Big Sister Allura, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Galra General Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith Isnt Sure, Keith Trys, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Doesnt Want This, Lance is a flirt, Lotor is sneaky, M/M, No Smut, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Sendak is mean, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiersat/pseuds/Kiersat
Summary: Lance is a rare Altean Omega with irregular heats. Alfor takes it upon himself to set the young prince up with the soon to be Galra Commander of the Blade of Marmora. An Alpha by the name of Kieth.





	1. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets some not so good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is my very first fan fic in a while so go easy on me!

It was a midsummer's day on Altea. A cool breeze swept through the castle gardens carrying away a variety of pedals with it. They flew through the air before falling into the small pool placed in the center of the garden, where a young altean boy sat with his feet in the water. His eyes, the color of the deep blue oceans of earth, were sad and downcast toward the water. He kicked and splashed his tanned little feet until the pool was completely disturbed. Not satisfied by that he slumped over and trailed his long slender fingers over the water. He danced his fingers in the water for a little while, then eventually let himself fall into the water. As he sank he twisted himself over to where he was laying flat on his back at the bottom of the pool. He lay there; short white hair flowing with the gentle push of the water, and looked up at the sky through the water. He didn't care that he was running out of air, he wanted to stay there in the water where he feels most at home. Before the young boy could become one with the water however a shadow appeared, peering into the water where he lay. The shadow began to speak but the words were garbled by the water in his ears. Taking just one last moment to enjoy the water, he pushes himself off the bottom and floats to the top.

He breaks the water's surface with a gasp and looks at the shadow figure which wasn't a shadow anymore. She stood there and looking mildly worried, messing with her crystal white hair. She squatted down to get more on a level with the boy in the water, she runs her aqua eyes over him like she's trying to figure something out. 

“Lance, look what you did to your good robes. Mother is going to be very displeased.” She says in a teasing tone.

Lance groans, and falls back into the water floating on its surface, “I don't care Allura,” he says with some bite to it “just let me drown myself in peace, please.”.

Allura sighs and sits cross-legged at the water's edge now. She trails her fingers through the water and picks pedals out and sets them beside herself one by one. “You know, father is only doing what he thinks is best,” she says softly, eyes downcast not looking at Lance. He stays silent so she continues, “He doesn't want to hurt you, he just wants to help.” 

Lance shifts in the water to look at her, blue eyes narrowed into a scowl, “If he wanted to help he would just leave me alone.”

“Lance,” Allura says sounding exasperated, “Your heats have become more and more irregular since last year. At this rate some rogue alpha is going to break in, mate and pup you.” She sighs and tucks the loose hair behind her ear. 

“Oh yeah? The last recorded Alpha was like 7 years ago.” He popped off.

Allura quickly came back with, “Yes, and that alpha almost had his way with you on your very first heat.”

Lance stayed silent after that comment. He vaguely remembers his first heat. Lance only remembers the sweltering heat that made his head spin and the pressure in the pit of his stomach. Not much but blurred faces and places. Allura told him, after he came out of it, that an alpha that was working in the castle was overwhelmed by the pheromones Lance was giving off that he attacked and tried to mate him in front of everyone. He was also told that it happened in the first hour, he decided that he didn't want to know what else happened those couple of days. After that Alfor kept him inside and under close watch. Lance remembers that day being the day he lost his freedom and privacy. 

He knew that was one of the main reasons his father was so overprotective of him. Alphas on Altea were just as rare as omegas. Second genders just never came up as much. So the man who attacked him was in fact the only alpha on the whole planet. 

Deep down he knows his father means well, but he doesn't want this. He didn't want to be an omega. In Lance's eyes, life had been very unfair to him. He had discovered that he was an omega when he was just twelve. It was awful and embarrassing. The last recorded omega case was over a hundred years ago so the data they had was outdated and Lance had no idea what was going on when it hit for the first time.

After a couple of years Lance's heats progressively got worse and became more irregular. They tried all sorts of medicines to try and regulate it but since Altean Omegas were extremely rare it was hard finding information about anything that would actually help. The only sure fire way was to get mated but that would make him susceptible to pregnancy, and he was far too young at the time for that. Now he was almost 18 and ready to be wed. 

“I still don't like it.” He mumbles averting his eyes and lowering his ears, pouting. 

Allura huffs out a laugh and gently splashes him with water, “Come on, get out of the pool. With your luck you'll probably catch a cold.”

“Har har, Allura.” Lance says with as much sarcasm as he can muster while pulling himself out of the pool. “If I catch a cold then I'm going to give it to you to show my appreciation.”

“Appreciation for what?”

“For being the best most beautiful sister in the entire galaxy.” Lance coos, sarcasm still dripping from his voice.

“Yeah right,” she says while shoving him “I know when you're being an ass.” 

“A sexy ass.” Lance scoffs as he begins to shed his body of the wet robes. Leaving him in nothing but a wet pair of pants. A young maid scurries forward and collects the robes while offering Lance a dry towel. He takes the towel and bows his head in a kind gesture as the maid runs off with the clothes. “So this guy father has in mind, do you think he's going to be cute?” he scrubs the towel on his head in an attempt to dry his hair. After that he wraps the towel around his shoulders and shakes his head in an extra attempt to fully dry his hair.

Allura fans away the stray droplets landing on her. “I don't know. All I know is that he's a very high ranking general in Galra Empire; next in line to take over for the Blade, and Zarkon speaks very highly of him.” She wipes away droplets from her face while giving Lance and unamused look. He shrugs and gives her an apologetic look. Rolling her eyes she begins to make her way out of the garden and back to the castle. Lance follows close behind her.

“A Galra?” He huffs, “I've never seen a cute Galra in my life Allura. They're all so serious. And the Blade? Knowledge or Death remember.” Lance rubs the temple of his head like the whole ordeal is giving him a headache. 

“Well that's not true.” She stops to think for a moment “Oh! What about Lotor, I know you had a thing for him when you were first introduced.” She elbows him in the side as a playful gesture.

Lance flushes a deep read and pushes past Allura so she can't see, “T-that was a long time ago!”.

“Really? Because I remember you only met him just last year.” she wiggles her eyebrows at him

“Shut up!” He takes his towel and throws it over her head ruffling it to mess up her hair. “Welp I gotta go and tell Hunk the bad news!” Lance yells behind him as he high tails it out of there before Allura can catch him. It's a good thing he has longer legs than her because she is absolutely seething. The last thing he hears is Allura yelling some sort of death threat at him. He'll deal with that later.

-~-

Lance had ran all the way back to his room. When he got there he slumping against the door and sighed. He could tell he was losing his composure earlier when talking to Allura. He was just thankful she didn't notice. Either that or she just didn't really care. Lance quickly shook his head and cleared the last thought from his head, sliding slowly down the door until he was seated on the ground. 

He was just so upset and didn't know what to do. He cradled his head in his hands and could feel his face heating up. He had already cried twice that day. The first being during breakfast when his father broke the news of the marriage. The second being when his mother had brought it up at lunch.Lance had yelled at her, his own mother whom he loved very much. He really didn't mean to yell at her, she was just trying to help in a way he supposed. But she was just going on and on about how amazing this guy was. Lance didn't want to hear it because apparently this Galra has done all the things he wanted to do. He was an amazing pilot, with how his father went on about it. He was an excellent fighter, or so his mother says. And now he knows he's a general in Zarkons empire, thanks to Allura. 

Lance didn't want to marry a military man. They were so strict and no fun at all. The guy was probably so old that he could be Lance's grandfather or something. A shiver ran down Lance's spine with that thought. What is he was that old? What if he was a pervert? What if he made Lance do strange things to him, or worse to himself. 

The tears came harder now. He couldn't get all the what ifs out of his head. Lance hugged his legs closer and rested his head on his knees now. Letting his tears soak into his already semi-wet pants. His head began to throb and no more tears were falling out of his eyes. Lance could really cry more but didn't have anything left in him to do so, so he pulled himself up and made his way over to his bed. 

It was a king sized bed, covered in the finest silk and linen; all dyed different colors of blue. He quickly rearranged some of the pillows, and grabbed his hollo pad. Getting more comfortable he took in a couple deep breaths, to get rid of the red on his face, and proceeded to call his best friend Hunk. He quickly scrolled through and found the contact information. Lance hoped that Hunk was home, last he heard he was traveling out to another Balmera to help his kin. Pressing the hollo pad to his forehead and saying some words of encouragement, he let out an exasperated sigh and hits call. He waits and watches the connection animation play through, but no answer. Lance grips his hollo a little too tightly and groans. Of course Hunk is still busy. Why wouldn't he be, he doesn't have to be stuck at home with nothing to do because his father won't let him leave! Lance shakes the thought away, and tries again. Still no answer. This time lance is done, he growls at the hollo pad and puts it on his nightstand. His face heating up again. Normally he would call until Hunk answered but today, he's just not feeling it. 

Lance snuggled under the covers and pulled them all around himself making a warm little cocoon. He takes some calming breaths willing the thoughts bad away thoughts away. What if the real reason that Hunk didn't answer is because he finally tired of poor pitiful Lance. The thought alone was enough to break Lances heart. His friend didn't think of him that way, right?

After moments of contemplating his eyes were getting heavy. Just as he was about to doze off he hears the vibration from the hollo pad. Lance just pulls the covers over his head and tries to ignore it. He knows it's Hunk calling, it never takes the big guy long to call him back. But now Lance is unsure about telling Hunk all about this. He doesn't want to be a pest and unload on him. Hunk already has a lot on his plate and doesn't need Lances drama adding to it. The ringing stops. Lance relaxes and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. It begins ringing again, and Lance groans at this. He knows that if he doesn't answer now Hunk is just going to keep calling and probably going to get more people involved to see if he's ok. 

Lance uncovers his face and makes a grab for his hollo pad. Once in his hands he quickly swipes to answer and sees Hunks happy face fill the screen of it. There's a lot of noise in the background so Lance assumes that Hunk is still working. 

“Hey Lance!” Hunk says with glee, but after studying Lance's demeanor he changes from happy go lucky to concerned parent. “Uh-oh, what's wrong Lance?”

Lance scoffs at this of course he notices right away. Actually one of Lances favorite qualities in Hunk. “Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong. I'm perfectly fine, nothing going on over here. Nope. Nothing.” Lance is a terrible liar.

Hunk lets out a small chuckle, “Come on Lance, I may be light-years away from you but I know when something bugging you. You don't normally cocoon yourself when you're feeling happy.” He gestures to the blankets wrapped around the Altean. 

“It's just…” Lance's let's out a deep sigh, and Hunk frowns looking more concerned than ever “Well, I'm engaged, he says in mock joy while also doing jazz hands from underneath the covers.

There was a long silence between them. Hunk looking more sad now than concerned. “Oh Lance. I'm so sorry.” Hunk was for once at a loss for words. He knew that Lance knew this was inevitable. A whole marriage arrangement. And Lance was not too shy to voice his distaste for the whole situation. The young prince did not want to marry someone he didn't even know. That much Hunk knew to a full extent. 

Hunk remembers when they were kids; before all this omega junk ruined Lance's life, that the Altean wanted to go and be a great explorer like his father. Was always going on and on about flying through the stars and helping people.

There had been a long silence between them as Hunk tried to think of something to say or do. The Balmaran needed to say something, the look on Lance's face was just getting more.and more depressing as the silence lingered. “Well, uh…” Hunk tripped over his words trying to find something to say, “W-what's this guy like; do you know?”.

“I don't know!” Lance practically screamed, startling Hunk. “All I know is that he's a good pilot, a great warrior and a Galran general! I don't even know how old he is… or what he even looks like…” Lance's ears drooped and his eyes wandered away from the hollo pad screen. “I just… don't know Hunk.” 

“You wanna know what Pidge did the other day?” Hunk abruptly said trying to change the subject.

It worked because Lance's ears perked right up and his wide eyes were back on Hunk. “Yes please! Anything other than my already doomed marriage!” He said eagerly.

Hunk chuckled; happy to see his friend perk up, “So, you know how the Olkari are experimenting with nature right?”

Lance shakes his head yes a little to enthusiastically, “Yeah yeah. Something about integrating technology with plant life on there home world.”

“Exactly!” Hunk bellows and Lance almost drops his hollo pad. “Well, Pidge thought it would be a good idea to try it out on an already sentient plant.”

Lance gasps. “Oh noooo! Pidge why?” he says dramatically, “Please tell me it destroyed something.”

“Oh yeah dude. It destroyed like the whole cybernetics lab. Needless to say her supervisor was not happy and dismissed her from the whole project altogether.”

“Now I just feel bad…” The Altean said a smile still on his face, but his ears drooped ever so slightly.

“Yeah. I told her it was a bad idea, but of course she does it anyway.” Hunk lets out a breathy laugh, “Good news is she'll be able to make it to the wedding now.”

“Oh yeah, I bet she’ll be so excited,” the prince says dryly. “Look I gotta go.” He quickly adds before Hunk can say anything else. If he knows his best friend, and he does, he's going to try and pry some stuff out of him.

“Lance” Hunk started to say but was then interrupted by the person in question.

“Bye~” He gives the Balmeran his award winning smile, and hangs up. 

He felt bad for hanging up on his best friend, but he just couldn't take talking about the marriage right now. He just wanted for things to be normal for him for once. Not this crazy fucked up life that is somehow his. 

He turned off his hollo pad and wrapped the blankets tighter around him falling asleep. 

-~-

After an hour Lance was woken up by a maid knocking on his door and telling him dinner would be ready soon and his family was waiting down in the dining hall for him. Of course before she left he gave her a half assed pickup line. She just giggled and told him he was silly like most of the maids. 

He stretched before making his way over to his closet and putting on his normal clothes, nothing fancy. Typical blue altean garbs with a shaw covering his shoulders. He put on his circlet and fixed his bed head.

After Lance was satisfied with the way he looked he headed down to the dinning hall. He slowly drifted down the hall not wanting to go any faster. He knew what awaited him when he got there. An awkward and upsetting conversation with his family. Nothing could be worse. He groaned very loudly causing some of the maids and butlers to look at him funny. He ignored them. 

Lance finally makes it to the dining hall, opening the door with maybe a little bit to much ummf. All eyes shot to him at once and Lance faltered in his step, but quickly regained his stride as if he didn't open the door with a bang. His family was seated at a small circular table. His mother liked the idea of them all sitting close together. Made it feel like it was more personal. Lance in this moment wished they had one of those long tables where no one could even see each other.

Once he got to his seat, which was rather quickly, he let out a sigh. His father Alfor, as well as his mother Lurenna and sister Allura were looking at him. Lance cleared his throat and began his pre-dinner prep like nothing happened. 

Lance started with his utensils. Taking his napkin he wiped down every piece of cutlery to make sure it was definitely clean. Ever since Pidge made a device to see how many germs were in a certain area he never trusted the dish washers again. Hunk did tell him it was a bad idea, but Lance didn't listen.

He took a quick glance up to see what his family was doing while grabbing his glass to wipe the rim down. Alluras eyes were downcast on her hollo pad, having forgotten Lance like a good sister. A small smile spread across her lips, so most likely she was messaging her fiance. His mother was unfolding her napkin to place on her lap. Lances gaze may have lingered to long because she had caught him looking and gave a sweet motherly smile. He quickly looked away with a small blush, but was then looking into the eyes of his father, who he guessed hadn't stopped eyeing Lance since he sat down. The older Altean looked like he was trying to thing of a good way to engage his son. Lance averted his gaze before Alfor could involve him in a conversation tho.

It didn't work. Did Lance forget to mention the the universe hates him?

“Lance” Alfor said with a stern tone.

“Father” Lance mimicked, not looking up at him. Pretending to be more involved with his pre-meal routine. 

Alfor sighed and Lance didn't need to look up to know that he had his fingers pinched to the bridge of his nose. He kept wiping his glass; even though it had been clean for sometime now, but that wasn't going to stop him now. “Lance, I think we need to talk about this morning,” his voice seemed to ease up a bit into a more concerned tone. His mother must have given him a look. Lance was thankful that Lurrena was kind of on his side. “I know its was hard for you to hear such sudden new about being betrothed, but it's for the best.” Lance scoffed at this.

“For the best?” the prince didn't look up, he was rubbing the glass so hard now that it might actually break. “Was it also for the best that I didn't even get to meet him first? That you just gave me away without my consent?”

“Lance!” Lurenna hissed. “Don't say things like that. You know your father is on your side,” Lances ears drooped. He never liked it when his mother raised her voice at him, even if it was only ever so slightly. Alfor took this moment to speak again.

“I really am sorry Lance for not including you in on this decision. When it happened I wasn't even thinking. To be honest I believe you fiance just found out as well.” He let out a small huff of a laugh. Hoping that maybe the mood would lighten a little. “So that's something you both have in common,” He froze when the words came out. He knew he shouldn't have said that right as it was leaving his mouth. It sounded so much better in his head to be honest.

Lance just looked up at him placing the glass back on the table with a bang, catching the attention of Allura now. He looked up at his father, pushing back the tears that were threatening to come forth once again. “Oh yeah we’ll have so much to talk about,” Lance said in a very un-enthusiastic tone. “We can just talk for hours about how much we didn't want this marriage!” He pushed himself up out of his chair and threw his napkin on the table over his dinner ware. “Suddenly im not very hungry,” The young prince huffed as he walked away from the table.

“Lance! Darling!” Lurenna spoke, standing to follow her son out. Alfor gently grabbed for her hand and pulled her back not looking up from the place Lance sat. She looked down at her husband and gently squeezed his hand. Allura sat there and stared in awe, hollo pad long forgotten.

Lurrena sits back in her seat and there is a long silence before Alfor breaks it.“Am I doing what's right?” He asks in a small voice.

“You're doing all you can my love,” Lurenna places her hand on her lovers cheek and gently gets him to look at her “He may not know it now but he will understand in time.”

Alfor sighs and leans into her hand. “By the gods I hope your right.”

The rest of dinner was met with silence. A gloom had befallen the royal family of Altea, and not one of them knew what the future might have in store for them.

-~-

Once dinner was done Allura walked with determination to her little brothers room. After what had happened she was more concerned for her baby brother now. She held in her hands a silver platter with a matching cover. Under the dome was the dinner ment for Lance. The maids had insisted that they would take it to the young prince, but Allura wanted to see if her brother was fine. After power walking for a short while she stood in front of his door. She lifted her hand and proceeded to knock, but she hesitated. Hand left floating in the air as she had a mental battle with herself. 

Should she be there? Lance was really upset and might not even let her is. Maybe she should have let one of the maids bring his dinner. Her hand retracts and she looks down at the tray. No. She straightens and knocks. 

Nothing.

Allura huffs and knocks again. She can faintly hear shuffling beyond the door, but still no answer. “Lance” She calls out, but still nothing. The princess sighs and just begins to speak hoping that the prince is listening. “I know things seem hard right now. I know when I first met my betrothed I didn't know what to think,” A soft smile crosses her lips in the thought of him “But now I can't think of a moment I would want to spend away from him anymore. At first I had my doubts about him. Being call ‘Champion’ doesn't seem so enticing, but once I got to know him I can safely say I might be in love with him.” She stops in hopes that Lance might have something to say but still nothing but the small sounds of shuffling around in to room. Her ears droop as she decided to give up. “Anyway… I brought you dinner. I know you haven't eaten all day. I'll just leave it here for you i guess.” Allura steps back and places the platter down in front of Lances door and turns to walk away.

She stops and looks back. Hoping that she’ll see a glimpse of him. The door does not open, so she keeps walking. 

The silver platter stays in front of the door until the next morning when a maid comes to pick it up. It was untouched.

-~-

It had been a week since Lance had found out about his sutor. He was now on his way to the planet Daibazall, where he was going to probably spend the rest of his life as some Galrans pretty omega. He still didn't know what the guy looked like. Everytime Allura would try and show him a photo or tried to bring anything up about him Lance would tune it out and just end up walking away mid sentence. He felt the less he knew the more he could deny it, but the closer they got to Diabazole the less he could deny it any longer. This was happening, whether he liked it or not. 

The young prince tucked his legs up and wrapped his arms tight around them. He had hold himself in his room aboard his fathers ship. The ship itself was a grand ship indeed. Big enough to house the Royal family and maids as well as the crew comfortably. Lances room had a bay window big enough for him to sit on the sill. He sat there now, feet tucked under and gazing out to the abyss that is space. 

Seeing the stars only made him sigh leaving a small fog on the window for a moment. Lance had never been on cruisers or any spacecraft that much. He had only left Altea a handful of times in his life. His first time was to a Balmera; when he was only eight, and that's how he met Hunk. Alfor brought Allura and Lance to see how to properly get a crystal from a Balmera. Hunk was one of the Balmerans to come greet them when their ship landed. He and Hunk had hit it off, and after that they had practically adopted each other. 

His next couple of trips were not that amazing. The only other one he remembers really well was his trip to Olkari when he was twelve, right after he got his first heat. He had met a strange little Olkari named Pidge that day.

His friendship with Pidge didn't come as naturally as it did with Hunk. At first she thought Lance was just some pretty boy prince who was just big flirt, which is true to an extent. What made her like him was the fact that he was just a devious as herself. They spent most of the time playing pranks on the guards and scientists, when Lance managed to sneak away. Lance and Pidge regularly talk, mostly complaining about Lance's family or Pidges newest project, but he wouldn't trade his friendship with the little gremlin for anything. He also had adopted Pidge, even though she liked to deny it. 

There was nothing he wanted more than for his best friends to be with him now.

In the midst of his thinking there was a small knock on the door. He had a good guess who it might be. Allura had been by several time in the last week to check up on him. He was sure that it was her outside the door now.

“Not now Allura. I'm not really in the mood to talk.”

There was a shore silence before someone spoke, “Its not Allura, Lance. It's me your father.” A deep voice said.

Quiznak. He knew Alfor had the override to his room, so he would be unlocking to door and coming in no matter what. “What is it f-father,” Lance said, his voice cracking.

“May I come in?” Alfor asked.

Lance quickly jumped up from the window seal and dusted himself off. Checking his face for wetness just incase he was crying. Which was no, he didn't cry. Thank the gods, he didn't need pity from his father from all people right now. “Yeah, come in.” He heard the tell-tell signs of the door unlocking and then it slid open with a ‘whoosh’. Lance visibly shrunk when he saw his father.

Alfor saw the way Lance shrunk and a small smile crossed his lips, “Lance, you have nothing to be nervous about. I just wanted to talk to you before we reach Diabazole.” He took a seat on the bed and pats the spot next to him for his son to sit.

Lance straightens, regains his normal height, and goes to sit next to his father. He pulls at the sleeves of his shirt still nervous about what his father was going to say. The last week the young prince has avoided his father at all costs. He knew this conversation would come up soon. Now that he had no place to run off to he was kind of trapped and had to bite the bullet and get it over with. 

“Look Lance,” Alfor began in a somber tone “I didn't want to upset you. I wasn't thinking when I made this arrangement, and I just wanted to say i'm sorry for not asking you before I made it.” He places his hand on his son's shoulder and looks him in the eyes, “I want nothing more than for you to be happy, but I see you struggling with this whole thing-”

“You mean being an omega…” Lance says in a small voice tilting his head down.

“Yes,” Alfor sighs “But we’re going to get through this. Lance,” He takes his sons chin and tilts it back up to where they are looking at each other again “Everything is going to be alright.”

Lance nods a sad look still in his eyes. “I know. That's what everyone keeps telling me.”

Alfor pulls the prince in for a hug, knowing that his son likes physical reassurance. The older Altean pets his son's head gently, “If it helps, i've arranged for the wedding to take place in a month so you can get to know him better.” Lance doesn't answer, just stays still in the embrace. “And if he does upset you in any way Red and I will give a good reason not to do it again.”

Lance actually kind of laughs at that. Picturing his father and the Red Lion coming down to intimidate a poor galra kind of made him feel better. “Alright, i'll hold you to that,” Lance says with a slight smile on his face. Alfor chuckles, and releases lance from the hug.

They both sit in silence before Alfor speaks again. “Oh your mother wanted me to give this to you.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small circular disk. It's not very big and fits into that palm of his hand. It looks like typical Altean tech. Alfor takes Lances hand and places the disk into it. 

“What is it?” Lance curiously asks while flipping the item over and inspecting it. It didn't look like anything special so why would his mother want him to have it. 

“Here let me show you.” Alfor taps a small little button on the side and the disk lights up and projects a small version of the Earth with its moon. Lance gasps at the sight before him. It's slowly spinning with the moon also slowly spinning around it. It has a little area at the bottom of it showing the time and date of the Earth. The clouds are swirling around as if he were looking at it right now. As if he was actually there looking down at Earth from the ship. It was amazing to say the least. “I know how much you love that planet and it's not as good as the real thing but-”

“I love it!” Lance interrupted. He turned it off and held it close to his chest. “T-thank you. It's perfect.”He gave off a big smile; one that Alfor hasnt seen in over a week, and gave his father the biggest hug he could muster. Alfor hugged him back tightly.

Like clockwork the moment was ruined by Corans chipper voice coming over the speakers of the room, “Sire, we are approaching Diabazall.”

“Yes, Corran, i'll be right there.” Alfor huffed out. He turned to Lance and ruffled his hair before going to leave. “And remember, everything is going to be alright.” He gave a knowing smile and Lance returned it. With that Alfor left, leaving Lance alone again.

Lances face dropped soon after his father left. Diabazall was right there. He could practically see it from his window now. The man he was going to marry was down on that planet. Anxiety started to swirl in the pit of his stomach so he shoved the thought to the back of his mind for now. He turned back on his projection of Earth and sat there for the rest of the time watching the clouds swirl, waiting until someone come to get him. 

Everything was going to be alright, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Also visit me on my [Tumblr](https://kiersat.tumblr.com/) and bother me there if you want.


	2. Ballroom Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns about the marriage, Lance lands on Diabazall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't come sooner. The chapter got really long so in order to finish it I chopped it into two. The good news is the third chapter will come sooner.

It was a particularly nice day on Diabazall. The winds were not to harsh and the sun didn't feel as hot that day. Or at least that's how one particular Galran felt as he walked through Zarkons Palace early in the morning. He looked like your typical Galran for the most part. Pointed ears, purple skin, yellowed eyes, and tall with broad shoulders. Then again he did have defining features that would definitely make him stick out. His lavender skin he had two darker purple markings on his face, one on each of his cheeks. They started from below the center of his eye, swept down his cheeks, and circled off to go down the back of his neck and disappear below the collar of his suit. The Galrans eyes were big but had a sharpness to them. The sclera of his eye was the natural yellow all galrans had, but his iris is a deep grey with a hint of purple in them. His hair was jet black and hung in and around his face sculpting it nicely. The back of it was long enough to where it sat at the nape of his neck and curled slightly at the end. It was a little messy in some places but it made it look fluffy.

The Galran took a turn down another hallway and looked almost lost. Which he was. He had only been in the Palace once or twice with his mother; when she made him attend some meetings to try and help further his place within the Galran Empire. He was more than capable on his own to further his place. In fact he was on his way to see Lotor before he got lost. The Galran Prince had taken a liking to him once he had seen what the young galran could do. He hoped Lotor would make him one of his personal generals. Then he could get off this planet and go see other worlds, help people and most of all be free to make his own choices.

He once again took another wrong turn and saw a galran woman talking with a galran guard. She had her back facing the young Galran but he didn't need for her to turn around for him to know who it was. He could smell that it was his mother Krolia. Being an Galra Alpha he had a strong sense of smell and could tell who certan people were just by a sniff. Most galran alphas sense of smell was so strong the they could pick up different scents by the emotions people would feel. He was no different. Now most alphas could smell the strong odors of arousal, fear and happiness at times, but this unfortunate alpha could smell them all the time. Not just when the emotion was high. Even when it was a small amount of emotion he could still smell the faint aroma. So you could say he had a stronger sense of smell than others. This however didn't help him with any social activities. 

The young galra turned on his heel and hoped to make a quick exit before she noticed him; but just as he was turning to to walk away Krolia saw him out of the corner of her eye. “Keith!” She shouted at him from down the corridor “Please come here. We need to speak about something.”

Keith turned back to face her and reluctantly began walking toward her.“What is it?” He said as he got closer “I have a meeting with Lotor that I'm going to be late to now.” When he got to his mother, her face was in her normal stern look. Her arms were crossed over her chest almost defensively. Plus the smell she was giving off wasn't normal. More nervous than she's been before. “Everything ok?” Keith asked softly.

“Keith,” She began “I believe i've found a good way to ensure that you will become the next leader of the Marmora.”

“Mother,” Keith groned “I've told you already. I'm not ready.” He made sure to enunciate each word so hopefully she will listen this time. She doesn't.

“Keith I'm doing this for you. You are the best candidate for the position. Even Kolivan thinks so, and Zarkon has already given his approval.” She says with a small smile, her smell changes from nervous to a love filled scent, like a proud mother. Keith doesn't like that scent. It normally means she's done something that she thinks is best for him again. 

“Mother I'm sorry but whatever it is i'm not doing it.” He waives her off and turns to leave “Just tell Kolivan or whoever that i'm busy and can't do whatever it is that you have planned.”

“Well I'm sorry Keith, but it's too late now to back down.” Her scent back to nervousness.

Keith sighs again and rubs his face because he is done with this. He's got places to be. “Look I can't do it. Just tell them-”

“I told King Alfor you would marry his Son.” Korila suddenly blurted out. Keith was frozen in place. What had she just said. There's no way she just said what he thought she said. “He's an Omega and is in desperate need of an Alpha like yourself. Alfor even seemed to be pleased with your reputation so he said yes. With his nobility you'll definitely get to lead the Blade.”

Keith felt like he couldn't breath in that moment. What was happening right now, this had to be a dream. Nothing this crazy would happen to him. No way. “Why would you tell them I would marry Alfors son?!” Keith practically yelled as he turned back fully to face her “I-I don't even know him! I don't even want to lead the Blade!” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “You have to call it off.”

“I can't.” Krolia said sternly, “It's already been decided. He’ll be arriving in a week. Then you will be wed a month after. And then you will lead the Blade.” She paused to let all of it sink in. “I'm sorry, but you can't back down now. If you do it will dishonor our whole race and it will insult the Alteans. If you won't do it for the Blade then you will do it for the Galran Empire.”

“Like I have a choice now” Keith growled as he spun on his heel quickly making for an exit. His ears were ringing so loudly that he didn't even hear his mother call out to him. Just walked out and not even the way he was initially going. The meeting with Lotor long forgotten. He just needed to get far away from here.

So he walked until he reached the edge of the city to were there was a small forest opening. His eyes were down cast as he trudged through the trees thinking about all the things Krolia had just told him. The sounds of the leaves crunching beneath his boot were the only thing he could hear. The city could not be heard this far out. The smell of the trees and their sap along with the dusty air of the planet kind of calmed Keith. It didn't help with the thoughts swirling in his mind much because the next thing he was doing was screaming to the top of his lungs out of pure frustration. Then he reared back and swung as hard as he could at the nearest tree effectively taking a piece of the trunk off and also hurting his hand immensely. 

Keith sank to his knees and held his now hurt hand close to himself in pain. He felt terrible, and for once in his life he actually didn't want to be an alpha. It seems that being an alpha was the main reason why he was in this mess and because his mother can't mind her own business. He always thought being an alpha was a blessing, but in this moment it was nothing but a curse. 

The Galran sighed and slumped against the tree he struck. He held his hurt and now bleeding hand in his other. Closing his eyes he sat there and listened to the swaying of the trees as the wind blew through them, trying to calm himself. He didn't get peace for very long for he heard the tell-tell signs of someone coming towards him. Keith had a couple of guesses of who it might be. So he opened his eyes and looked to where to sound of crunching leaves was coming from. 

A metallic hand reached out and pushed away a tree branch as a tall muscular man made his way toward the grumpy galra. This person was a human. He had pale sink with a scar across the bridge of his nose and grey slanted eyes. He had a tuft of hair that laid over his forehead slightly that was colored a shocked white while the rest was a jet black. The rest of the hair was cut in more of a military style that was popular on Earth where he was from. The human wore regular clothes from Earth as well; a plain shirt dyed black as well as the pants. Nothing to over the top. It was very obvious that he was having some off time before the next mission they would inevitably send him on. 

Keith looked away with a huff, “I don't wanna talk right now Shiro.”

“Well to bad,” The human said as he plopped down next to the annoyed Galran “I kind of overheard the conversation with you and Krolia, so I took it upon myself to make sure you didn't try and run away.”

“Great. If you heard it then i'm sure others heard it as well.” The Galran sighed “Now everyone's going to know.”

Shiro lets out a small laugh, “I wouldn't doubt it. Word travels fast around here.”

There was a silence between the two of them. The breeze blew through the branches above them as they sat next to each other. The sound of the leaves brushing against each other making a relaxing white noise for both of them to listen to. Keith closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree he was next to. He knew it wouldn't be long before Shiro would try and speak again. The human was pretty good at comforting the young galra by now. He always seemed to know just the right things to say to get Keith to see the bigger picture. It annoyed the Galra to no end at how he was right more than most of the time. 

When Keith was younger he didn't have very many friends. Most of the other children didn't want anything to do with him because his family is incharge of the Blade of Mamora. So they all had him pinned as someone who thought themselves better than everyone. Which wasn't true. He wanted friends just as bad as anyone else. 

That all changed for Keith when his father took a human that was fresh out of Earth's Galaxy Garrison Program to mentor. Shiro was to learn the customs of the Galra to help further the alliance with Earth. Keith had grown accustomed to Shiro and enjoyed the times he could see the human and his father. To the point where the young Galra could call him a friend and eventually a brother of some sorts. 

Shiro had plenty of opportunities to transfer out once the Galaxy Garrison had enough about the Galra to solidify the relationship, but he never did. Not even after the traumatizing mission that got him a scar and a new hairstyle. Not even after Keith's father was killed on said mission. The human stuck around to be there for Keith when he needed him most, and eventually permanently moving to Diabazall to be the Earth relations for the Galra. 

The silence between the two was lingering. It was obvious that Keith wouldn't say anything so Shiro spoke up again. “You know,” He started “I think the price would be a good match for you.”

Keith scoffed at that statement. “How could we ever be a good match. He's a prince and i'm… Well i'm not. Plus he's probably super high maintenance and I can't handle someone like that.”

“Well you're not wrong about the high maintenance. He does enjoy taking care of himself.” Shiro states “But he also likes taking care of others, putting them before himself most of the time. He's easy to talk to and makes friends with everyone he meets.” The human pauses and looks over at Keith “I'm sure he’ll win you over before the wedding. The prince is a bit of a charmer.” He chuckles a little at the last bit of information. 

The Galran just grones. “Shiro please. I don't even want to think about that.” This time it's his turn to look over at Shiro. “And how do you know so much about him anyway?”

“I marrying his sister, The Princess.” Shiro states proudly. “Or did you forget?”

“Seriously? I thought she would call it off by now.” Keith jokes, giving the human a playful nudge with his good hand.

The human gapes at him. Not expecting a rare joke from the galran given the situation he's in. “S-she would never,” Shiro stutters “Allura and I are in love I tell you.” Now he was just being overly dramatic to lighten the mood.

Keith snorts at the dramatics “If I hadn't had been there I would have never believed the story of how you two met. It's way to unbelievable.”

“It is pretty far fetched.” Shiro chuckles. They fall into another silence. Keith looking away again, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Shiro places a reassuring hand on Keiths shoulder. “It's going to be ok. I'm sure everything's going to work out. You’ll be good for eachother. I just know it.” he says softly.

Keith doesn't look back over to Shiro. He quietly whispers, “Yeah, I hope your right.”

After a little bit Shiro takes leaves and lets Keith think things over in silence. The Galrans mind is going over every little thing Shiro told him about the prince so far. It wasn't much but it still left Keith thinking. How would their first meeting go. Would the Prince really be as nice as Shiro had said. Did the altean want this arranged marriage. It was a lot. In a week Keith would be meeting him whether he liked it or not. This was happening. In a week his whole life was going to change.

-~-

This planet was already awful. It was nowhere near as beautiful as Altea. No blue skies. No green fields. No smiling faces that he could recognize. Lance was already getting home sick and they had just landed. He missed it all. In the pit of his stomach he had a sinking feeling that he may never see his home again. Being stuck on this rock with someone he didn't even know or even like for that matter. 

The young Altean sighed and kept his gaze at the ground. He hadn't realized he sighed so loudly until Allura gripped his hand in hers. He looked down at their joined hand and then up at his sister. She had a soft smile with even softer eyes looking at him. Almost saying it's going to be alright without having to utter a word. The Princess squeezed his hand gently to reassure him as she tugged him gently toward the Galran Castle. Lance quickened his pace to keep up, not wanting to let go of her hand just yet. 

Where would he be without his older sister. Sure she was a pest at times and Lance could annoy her like no other, but that's what siblings did. This past week though Allura had been a light in this dark time for him. The prince felt like she was the only one he could talk to about this whole marriage thing. Sure he had Hunk and Pidge, but they were nowhere near as skilled as Allura when it came to calming the omega down. She always knew the right things to say at just the right times, because no one knew him better than her. All throughout the week she had bothered him non stop until he couldn't hold back any longer and broke down in front of her. Lance was so glad she hadn't given up on him. He wouldn't admit that to her, but it was true nonetheless. 

He would have to say that no one could be as lucky as him when it did come to siblings. Allura has always had Lances back. Whether it was coving for him when he snuck out, or getting him out of tight situations when he may or may not have overstepped his bounds. She was always there, ready to fight with him and for him. Lance had gently squeezed her hand back as the wonderful thoughts invaded his mind. 

The group of royal Alteans were getting close to the end of the landing pad where their ship had landed. They made their way towards the high castle that was home to one of the bravest men Alfor had ever met, Zarkon. As they got closer to the giant structure the saw a figure standing and waiting for them. Lance reconized this figure as Lotor, Galran Prince and only son of Zarkon. He had his hands behind his back and a straight stance. He also had what looked like five other standing, waiting patiently with him. Lance immediately recognized the human standing with them. It was hard not to know who it was, with that thick shock of white at his brow. It was none other than Shiro, Alluras husband to be. As for the others standing there Lance had never seen them before. 

All of them stood behind the Galran Prince mimicking his posture and stance. They all wore similar amor to Lotor but each of their appearances were vastly different than the next. The one farthest to the left of Lotor was very tall and very beefy. It was slightly intimidating to Lance.She had big pink fluffy ears, or what the young prince hopefully thought were ears. Above her eyes she had yellow markings and also a purple one over her right eye. Her face was scrunched up into a scowl, maybe she was just thinking about something to hard. 

The one next to her was pretty tall as well but seemed to be giving off a nicer vibe than the first. She had a nice smile on her face, so Lance was going to say yeah she was the nice one. Her skin was a soft pink, not to hard on the eyes, and on her brow she had yellow and purple markings. The thing that got the prince was the tentacle type thing coming from her head. It was colored with thick pink, purple, and yellow stripes going all the way down to the tip. He was going to guess this was more like hair and hoped she couldn't actually wack anyone with it. By the looks of her though, Lance could see himself getting along with her. 

Directly to Lotors right was yet another woman who had a straight face on. The way she looked at Lance made him feel as if she was looking right through him, almost bored even. Her skin tone was an off shade of blue and she had purple hair. In her hair she had black ridges that came from beneath it. Lance didn't know wether or not they were just a fashion statement or actually apart of her. She didn't have markings like the others, which already made her very different from the them. He was sure she was Lotors second in command by the way she held her composure.

Next to her was to no surprise another woman, or at least Lance thought so. It was hard to tell since she didn't have any eyes. In his opinion she looked more reptilian. She had light blue skin with purplish and pink markings that came down all the way to where her nose should be, then connected with her lips. It disappeared to the back of her head but it was hard to tell because she was wearing a hood. Coming out from behind her she had a long thick tail covered in splotchy purple markings. To top it all off she had a cat of sorts on her shoulder for some reason. The omega would silently admit she was very cool.

Then finally there was Shiro. He was mostly the same the last time Lance had seen him. Still had that thick shock of white at the front of his hair. The same scar on the bridge of his nose. Of course he still had that goofy grin he got when Allura was near. Honestly Lance was glad he was here. He's such an upstanding guy, and Lance was happy he and Allura had met on that fateful day (but that's a story for another time). The prince was also glad Shiro was here because he didn't know Lotor all that well and didn't know any of the scary Galran women that followed him or anyone on the planet. Plus Shiro frequents Earth quite a bit and always brings Lance something from the blue planet. So he may or may not be a little excited to see what the human got him from his last visit.

Once they had walked to the end of the landing pad, Lotor stepped forward and extend a hand to King Alfor. “Alfor. It's good to see you again.” He said in a friendly tone.

Alfor gripped his hand firmly and gave slight shake before tugging him in for a quick friendly hug. “It's been much too long, how have you been my boy?” He broke the hug and gave Lotor some not so light pats on the back, which made the Galran prince falter in his step for a moment. 

“I have been well, sir.” Lotor said as he straightened up. 

Alfor quickly scanned the area, “Wheres your father” he questioned “Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?”

“My apologies your highness. My father had urgent business to attend to and sent me in his stead.” Lotor said sincerely. 

The King nodded and place a gentle hand on the Galran Prince shoulder giving a slight squeeze, “It's quite alright. I'm sure i'll see him later then.” He gave a quick glance over Lotors shoulder “Who are these young women you bring with you today?”

“Ah, yes. I suppose introductions are in order.” Lotor said casually. He turned towards the women and proclaimed, “These are my very own, hand picked, generals. I could not ask for a more elite team of fighters.” He motions over to the left starting with the biggest Galran. “This is Zethrid, my strongest. She's a bit of a brute but gets the job done.” He chuckles while she bows stiffly to the royal family. Moving on down the line he stops at the pink one next. “This is Ezor, swift and unrelenting.” He gives a small nod to her as she waves to the family before bowing. Next in line is the serious one. “This is Acxa, my second in command. I trust her with my life.” He gives a small smile to her. She returns the gesture before bowing to the family as well. Last in the line up was the reptile looking one. “And finally this is Narti. A silent and deadly killer.” He chuckles while Narti simply bows. The cat unwavering from her shoulder. 

Waving Shiro over Lotor says, “And of course you all know this man” he chuckles as he grips Shiro's shoulder in a friendly manner when he comes to stand beside the prince. Shrio lets out a small chuckle as well before saying softly, “It's been much to long since i've seen you all.” He smiles toward everyone and stops when her gets to Allura. Locking eyes with her for a moment. 

“We will have to catch up while were here then,” Alfor said as he stepped forward bringing Shiro in for a hug “I know my daughter has missed you greatly.” Shiro gave the king a pat on the back before breaking the hug. Next the king ushered the human to stand next to Allura, where Shiro quickly laced his fingers with hers. The princess let go of the princes hand in favor of it gripping Shiro's bicep as she tucked herself next to the human. Lance then noticed his hand was sweaty. He hoped it didn't bother his sister. 

Lance gave a sideways glance over to the couple and saw them both with soft bushes and equally soft smiles. It made him want to throw up a little. They were both just to cute with all their fluffiness. The prince wanted that too. Badly. He desperately wish that a knight and shining armor would come whisk him away from all this. Like in the medieval Earthling stories he's read. In those stories though, it was the princesses who got whisked away. While princes were just married off to some beautiful girl. That was not Lances case unfortunately. 

Just then Lotor clapped his hands together and jarred the omega from his thoughts, “Alright, I'm sure you're all tired and would like to settle in and get accommodated with your rooms. We had rooms made up for all of you while you stay on Daibazaal with us.” He turned and began to walk the the entrance of the Galran castle. The family followed behind him and the generals took up their positions around the group. Zethrid and Narti following up in the back, while Ezor walked near Lance, and Acxa following closely by Lotor. “Oh yes and before I forget,” The Galran Prince said as he turned to look at Alfor over his shoulder “I made those special arrangements for Lances room as you requested.” Alfor gave a small nod in understandment. 

The young prince scoffed at this, hopefully loud enough so the king could hear. Of course his father would do this. He still thought Lance was some helpless baby that needed to be protected at all costs. Lance could only guess what his father had asked them to do. Probably put on the best locking technology they had and to seal the room. So that if the Prince does go into an impromptu heat no near by Alphas could smell him. It was always the same everywhere they went; when Lance could convince his father to let him come. 

He gave a glare to the back of Lotors head as they walked on. He knew the galran prince was smirking to himself. He loved to tease Lance, and the altean prince knew there was no need for him to say any of that unless it was to only upset the omega. It worked. So Lance rolled his eyes and looked away from the group and kept his eyes on the passing walls as they made their way through. 

It wasn't long before Lance could feel eyes on him. It was unnerving. While everyone cheerfully spoke to one another, he couldn't shake that feeling of eyes raking all over him. He tried to get it off his mind by listening in on the conversation Lotor, Alfor and Coran were sharing. But it was so boring. Mostly about Galran history and the art that hung on the walls and stood on the ground. Then he listened in on Shiro and Alluras conversation. It was nothing but both of the gushing about each other. Lance didn't want to listen to that either so kept his eyes wandering around. But still couldn't shake that feeling. 

He took a chance and looked behind him and locked eyes with Ezor for a quick second. She quickly looked away acting as if she hadn't been looking at him. So it was her who was staring holes in Lance back. It was weird, and made him a little uncomfortable. Why was she looking at him like that. Could it be because he was an omega. Did she didn't like omegas. Or maybe he was just overthinking things again. 

Lotor had finally lead them to their rooms. With how long it was taking Lance was about to start guessing he had taken the the long route just to keep his mouth running. They stopped in front of their first set of doors, “Alfor and Lurenna, this is your room.” They both thanked him before bidding everyone off and going into the room. Next he showed Coran his room which wasn't far from Alfors. He gave pleasantries and entered his room as well. They walked on coming up to Alluras room. By this time Zethrid and Narti had broken off from the group to go do whatever they had planned on that day. Ezor remained next Lance still. 

Once they were at Alluras room, she gave thanks and pulled Shiro into her room. Giggling as she did. Lance hoped his room was far away from hers now. He didn't want to hear that. Luckily for him it was a bit farther away. They all stood outside Lances room now. Acxa a foot behind Lotor and Ezor still close to Lance. Lotor punched a few keys on the pad that was next to the door and it opened. “This lock will only open with the correct key combination which i've only giving to your family and myself. So no one should be able to get in unless it's them.” Lotor said proudly smirking slightly at the glare Lance didn't know he was giving. 

“Thank you. I feel so much safer now” The Altean Prince said not even trying to hide the sarcasm that dripped from his mouth now that his family wasn't around.

“You're welcome” Lotor said cheekaly, ignoring his sarcasm. “For added security i'm assigning Ezor to be your bodyguard for the day. Or whenever your betrothed decides to show up.”

“I don't need a bodyguard,” Lance says quickly “I'll be fine without one.”

“I'm sorry Lance, but i've been ordered by my father to do so. He worries for your safety while you're here.” Lotor states “There are far more Alphas presented here than Altea. You have a much higher chance to be dragged away by a rogue Alpha here than anywhere else.”

Lance gulped and looked over at Ezor who gave him a wide smile and a wave. He'd been targeted a couple times that he doesn't like to admit, and honestly he doesn't want it to happen again. So the prince will deal with this. Beside she didn't look all that intimidating and who knows they could get along really well. 

After a moment he let out in a small voice, “Fine.”

“Great.” the Galran Prince said as he turned on his heal and began to walk away with Acxa not far behind.

“Wait!” Lance called out as he grabbed Lotors arm to stop him. “Where is he? T-the Alpha I mean? The one i'm s-supposed to marry?” he said getting quieter as he finished the sentence. A small hardly noticeable blush dusting across his cheeks. 

Lotor gave off an amused smirk. “I haven't seen him all day,” He said cooly “But don't worry, you'll see him tonight.” With that Lotor and Acxa left without any other interruptions. 

They both stood in front of the prince room with an awkward silence hanging over them. Then Ezor broke the silence when she blurted out, “So your an Omega?” maybe a little to loud. She groaned, embarrassed by herself. She rubbed the back of her head, and apologize, “Sorry, I've never actually met an Omega before. Well not a male Omega any way.”

“Uh, yeah. We’re pretty rare I guess?” It came out as more of a question because Lance really didn't know if it were true. He snuck a look at his door just next to him and contemplated on whether or not he could get inside before she could follow him in. But before he could make that call Ezor hummed and brought his attention back to her.

“You're really cute. Do you think all male omegas are cute?” She bent over to get eye level with him and looked the prince over. Lance just shrugs not sure how to answer the question or even if she wanted an answer at all. “I don't know what he's freaking out about.” Ezor states “You look like a catch. I bet once he gets a look at you he won't know what to do with himself.” The young prince blushes as the Galran lets out a small laugh. 

“Can we not talk about this please” He says while looking away and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear in the process. A rather shy gesture on his part.

“Oh is is a sour subject for you too?”

Lance nods, “I would prefer to remain blissfully unaware until I can't run away from it anymore.”

Ezor hums again, “I got ya.” She doesn't think that running away from the problem until the very last minute is a very healthy, but she wasn't going to say anything. She felt it wasn't her place to really. So she thought of something that always brought her a good laugh when she was bored, “Hey, why don't we go bother the guards until then run us of of the building.” The prince looked over at her wide eyed. “It'll be fun. I know my way around this place pretty well so if the do throw us out I can get us back in.” She smiles widely.

Lance mimics the smile up at her, “Alright. Sounds better than sulking in my room.”

“Great,” she says enthusiastically and steps aside and gestures for the prince to follow her “Right this way your highness.”

“Just Lance, please.” he corrects her. 

“Alright, Lance” She says testing it out on her tongue. She giggles as he begin walking down the hall. They share friendly banter as the walk. Lance laughing at something Ezor had said before the halls got quiet again. 

-~-

After goofing off with Ezor for most of the day they both decided that is was time to head back to Lances room so he could get ready for the party. His room was very large. It consisted of a sitting room, a bedroom, and a private bathroom. 

The sitting room was filled with beautiful pieces of art like the ones they passed in the hallways. It had two couches and a chair all colored in a deep blue. They all had white throw pillows adoring them, as well as a large white blanket draped over the larger couch. A short round metallic table sat in the middle of the seats with a bowl of local fruit sitting in the middle it. There was a large fire place directly across the room from the entrance. Ezor was lounging on the large couch while Lance got ready in the bathroom.

The bathroom was very nice, but still not as nice as his own back home on Altea. There was a large in ground bathtub in the center of the room, which the omega was loving. It had an area off to the side where you could shower if you wanted. There were two doors; one, which was next to the door going out to the sitting area, was a walk in closet and the second, which was next to the shower area, was the toilet. A large vanity mirror sat across from the shower area. It had long marble countertops, and drawers to put all your things. It also had a little pull out seat that had a fluffy pillow to sit on. Lance was also loving that. He had already unpacked and had most of his clothes hung up. All his skincare and beauty routine, the very little make up he owned, and his jewelry was already neatly organized on or in the vanity. 

The prince was just finishing his bath. He reaches for the plug at the bottom with his foot, successfully grabbing the chain between his big toe and long toe. Pulling the plug and waiting for the water to drain completely before he gets out of the tub and drys himself off. He swipes his underwear on the stool and quickly puts them on, he does the same with his robe. Once done with that he takes a seat and drys his hair off with the towle. Lance looked himself in the mirror for a moment before reaching over and grabbing some hair product and applying it. He applied lotion to himself and the hopped up to go rummage through the closet for something to wear. 

He came out with a couple of options. The first was a short sleeve white shirt, with a pink trim. It had a high collar with a lovely row of gold clasps going down the front. He held it up to himself and quickly vetoed it. It was throw behind the prince landing somewhere on the ground. The next was a deep blue long sleeve with open shoulders. It was trimmed in a shiny silver and had a high collar as well. At the back it went off and became coat tails. The front had the same clasp as the other but these were silver. He held this one up to himself as well and decided he like it. Just the right amount of gloom he was feeling for this evening. The shirt was tossed on the stool. He picked out a pair of dark pants to match and knew the perfect short boots he could wear with it. 

Lance hadn't thought that picking an outfit would be all that fast. It was probably because he didn't care all to much and didn't put much of a thought into it. He shrugged mostly to himself and sat down to fix his hair. The prince straightened and fluffed his hair before it was sleek with a nice amount of messiness to it. Content with the way it looked he dug through the drawers of the vanity to find a familiar worn box. He gently laid it on the countertop and opened it to reveal a lovely silver circlet with an Azure gem as the centerpiece, and a pearl the hung right below the jem. The Altean smiled softly at the item before placing it atop his head.

After getting his hair ready he slipped on the shirt and pants he had chosen along with the boots to match. Then he had nothing else to do than wait for the party to get started. There was no way he was going to show up on time, not when his family does the same thing. They all just enjoy being ‘Fashionably Late’ for some reason or another. So in the meantime he was going to annoy his best friend Pidge. Lance quickly scrolled through his Hollo-pad and brought up Pidges contact and proceeded to call the Olkari.

It just took a few rings for her to pick up. When the olkari did answer she looked like a mess. Like she had just woken up. Her big amber eyes were droopy and her clothes disheveled. Even her hair was a mess, it looked like a rats nest. Lance was taken aback. Olkari didn't have hair, or naturally anyway. Before he could stop himself he was already opening his big mouth too probably say something Pidge would deem stupid.

“Oh my Gods, you have hair?!” The Altean said maybe a little to loud with the way the olkari flinched. Pidge opened her mouth to say her reply but Lance wasn't done yet, “Wait a second. Is that the wig I got you as a joke?”

It takes her a little bit to answer him. A small blush dusted across her cheeks and she was looking down like a child that was caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Lance is guessing that he was never meant to know she actually liked the joke gift. She cleared her throat before speaking, “Yes, Lance. This is in fact the wig you got for me last time we saw each other. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would freak out and try to get me more.”

“Oh i'm definitely getting you more” The Prince cuts in.

Pidge sighs defeatedly and rolls her eyes at the Altean. “So what do you want Lance? I had just got to sleep so this had better be good.”

“Oh, I just wanted to see you.” Lance says innocently batting his eyes at her in an attempt to be cute. Mostly so she wouldn't come through the screen and kill him right now. He knew Pidge had trouble sleeping. Once she got going on a project she could be up for days at a time. So sleep was precious to the young Olkari. The Omega may have felt a little bad now for calling her. 

“Alright. So you saw me. I'm hanging up now.” She says with a very monotone voice and reaches to end the transmission.

Lance lets out a small noise of disapproval before yelling, “No!” Then quieter “Don't go. I just…” The Altean swallows his words and looks away shyly. Just a little self conscious about opening up to Pidge. 

Pidge sighs and takes pity on the Omega. She knows what today is by the nervous look at Lance's face. He was going to meet the guy he was going to be marrying, so she knew he just wanted someone to talk to and distract him. “Lance.” She starts, the Altean looks at her again, “I know your nervous about tonight-”

“That's an understatement.” He adds.

“But I promise you everything is going to be fine.” Lance opens his mouth to say something but Pidge doesn't let him, continuing with her statement “You're the Prince of Altea, Lance. I've seen you out talk and outshine everyone at every single event you attend. If you can't even do that for this soiree then I guess you weren't the fearless prince I thought you were.” She folds her arms over her chest and sternly looks him in the eyes. “You've got this Lance.” With that his smile returns to its normal bravado, and the determined glint comes back to his eyes. Normally the Olkari wouldn't give such a sentimental speech, but dire times call for dire measures. “Now go out there and be the most obnoxious prince you can be.” She says in a friendly manner. 

The Prince beams at her, almost as bright as the sun itself. “Alright! I-I can do this!” He curls his hands into fists and pumps them at his side, as a confidence gathering gesture. “I've done this all before it's no different. I can do this.” If Pidge were here Lance would pull her into a crushing hug. She would probably fight back but not very hard. “Thank Pidge” he says.

“You're welcome. Now please let me go back to sleep.” The Olkari says while rubbing her eyes.

“Right. Sorry for waking you.” He gives a small wave before ending the call and watching her face disappear from the screen. 

With Pidges words still ringing around in his head he got up with more gusto. He was going to at least try and enjoy this night. It was a party for him pretty much so he should enjoy it. The Altean grabbed his favorite cologne and spritzed it on himself before he made his exit. The cologne kind of spelt like burning wood on a summers eve. Allura didn't like it but that never stopped him from wearing it. 

Checking himself once more in the mirror, Lance made his way out into the living area where Ezor was propped up on the couch. Noticing his return she immediately hopped up from the place she sat. “Well don't you look nice,” She said as she picked at his clothes. “You ready to go then? I'm sure there are a lot of people there by now.”

The Prince nod his head, “Yeah i'm ready to go.” With that Ezor lead Lance out of his room and down to the Ballroom where hopefully the man he was to be wed to was already there. Anticipation swirled in the Omegas gut as old questions about his soon the be Alpha ran around in head again. He couldn't run a way now. This was it. He was going to meet his Alpha tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Stay tuned for the next chapter where they meet ;) Leave me a comment and tell me what you though or come bother me on my [Tumblr](https://kiersat.tumblr.com/) if you want.


	3. Ballroom Missunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance "meet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long but I do this mostly as a hobby so my chapters will be kind of far apart but bear with me. I do plan on finishing this story.

The night was young by the Princes standers. He had just arrived with Ezor outside the big double doors of the ballroom where he could already hear the chatter from inside. The party was definitely in full swing, and if he listened closely he could hear his father retelling an old war story that he's probably heard a million times before. 

Lance sighs as he straightened himself and looks over to Ezor to see if she's ready to enter as well. She gives him a silent nod before reaching out to open on of the large doors for the young prince. Nervousness ran through the alteans stomach as the hinges squeaked when the door swung open. Some eyes were on them as they entered the grand room. 

The omega looked around at the gigantic room. It looks relatively new and doesn't fit the whole Galra aesthetic. A warrior race such as they were wouldn't have a need for a large ballroom. So Lance guesses it was Hoverna; Zarkons wife whom is altean, who added the large room onto the castle. You could tell it was still galran but had a smidge of altean within the architecture. A bit rounder than the sharpness the galra were known for. Of course there were tables all around the walls for people to sit and rest. The area in the middle of the room was obviously reserved as the dance floor. 

At the far end of the room though there was a place set up for just Zarkon and his guests of honor. It was a long table with an even longer table cloth draped over it. It had massive amounts of food and drink on it as well. Lance thinks it's so Zarkon doesn't really have to get up or bother any of the help in order to get a bite to eat. In center sat Zarkon himself peering out into the crowd while King Alfor talked his ear off to the left of him. On his right sat Hoverna, and an empty seat the omega could only guess was for Prince Lotor. Also to Zarkons left was Lurenna and two empty seats the he presumed were for Allura and himself. 

Scanning the room he spotted Allura with Shiro of course. They were both already having a good time, and by the looks of it the princess was trying to make the human dance with her. It wasn't working at the moment but soon he would cave and his sister would have her dance. He kept his eyes wandering until he found Lotor in the crowd. He was talking it up the some nobles, his normal bravado shining through. The omega also spotted Axca close by, watching the galran prince through a glare. Though it didn't seem like she was trying to hard. Something told Lance she thought of him more than her superior officer. He would have to ask Ezor later. He could use some nice gossip. 

Then his eyes landed on a huge hulking Galra that was staring what felt like holes into him. The omega quickly averted his gaze but it was to late. The hulking galra had already seen him and began to walk his way with a smirk on his face. Nervousness began to prick the princes skin. Lance didn't need to get a whiff of him to know he was an alpha. His whole outlook screamed it. For starters his was very buff and large. Kind of intimidating in the face. The guy only had one eye, the other was a prosthetic one which glowed red. To top it all off his right arm was also a prosthetic. It wasn't like shiros though. This one was large and ment for fighting, while the humans was nothing out of the ordinary. So out of instinct Lance started to back up to get away and bumped into Ezor by mistake. 

Lance stumbles a bit when he bumps into the half galra, having forgot someone was directly behind him. Ezor gently grabs his shoulders to catch and straighten him out. “Hey is everything ok?” She asks concern washing over her face. When the prince doesn't respond like she hoped he would she looks in the direction he's staring in. She sees the large galra making his way through the crowd, literally pushing some people out of the way. “Oh great. Sendak.” She mutters a hint of malice in her voice. “Let's get you away from here” Ezor quickly says as she began to move Lance away, but it's a little to late.

“Don't move!” Sendak demanded over the crowd. Lance froze. He didn't know what was going on with him right now. His mind was saying let's go but his body wasn't listening. A chill ran up his spine as the alpha approached smirk widening as he got closer to the omega. The prince vaguely remembers something about an alphas voice being able to have a strong hold against an unmated omega. Was this what was happening now? Lance definitely didn't want to be commanded like this, but every fiber of his omega side was saying stay and listen to this large strong alpha that was now looming if front of him. The alpha had a sinister smile across his face now once he and the prince we're face to face now. “Good boy” Sendak practically purrs and it sends another shiver down Lance's spine. Damn his omega side. He would never in a million years pick this guy to be his mate, and yet his omega mind was yelling that he was a perfect candidate to make strong pups with.

Before Lance could do anything, Ezor was stepping in between Sendak and himself. “Back off Sendak. He's already spoken for. You should know that better than anyone.” She smirks up at him obviously landing a low blow by the way the Sendaks eye widen a fraction.

Sendak doesn't stay stunned long coming back with an equally low blow, “It seems that Lotor made his weakest halflin look over the omega. Pathetic. Why don't you go run off with that other half-breed alpha you seem to be fond of and let me watch over the prince. I promise I won't ruin him to much be for his betrothed gets here.” Ezor let's out a low growl from the back of her throat baring her teeth a little.

That's all Lance hears, because the next thing he knows is he's being dragged off in another direction. Before he could think fear envelops him. Who was dragging him off now, another alpha come to claim a prize? The fear however is short lived when he sees that it was just Shiro pulling him in the direction where he and his sister were. He can see the deep scowl on Shiro's face as he pulls the prince away from Sendak and Ezor. Their argument steadily dying in the crowd as they move away. The omega looks over Shiro's shoulder to see a worried Allura looking back at him. Thank the ancients for his sister. She was probably keeping tabs on him the moment he walked into the ballroom.

“Oh my gods Lance” Allura says as she engulfs the prince in a hug “are you alright?”

“We saw the situation with Sendak.” Shiro spoke “Did he say anything to you? You weren't moving and looked like you had seen a ghost.” 

“H-he” the prince stutters “Only told me not to move.” Lance shutters thinking about all the things he had felt in those few minutes. Like all of his free will had been taken. It wasn't something he was particularly fond of and would like for it not to happen again. 

“That guy.” Shiro curses “He's mad because he also wanted you for his mate. Alfor didn't think he would be very suitable for you so he wrote him off.” The human looks back in the direction that Sendak was to see the hulking galra glaring back at him. Shiro sends off an equally deadly glare back at him. “Apparently he still thinks he has a chance.”

Lance glances over the Sendak accidentally locking eyes with him. The galras lips morph into a wicked grin definitely only for the omega to see. The prince hopes he never catches him alone. This time he was lucky so many people he knew were around but there would be a time where he could be alone. That alone made a shiver run up his spine. 

Lance shakes his head clear of all the terrible thoughts invading his mind at the moment. Soon enough he'll be a mated omega and won't be harassed by other alphas. Hopefully. Not that hes been harassed much before on account of his father making sure he's locked up tight. “Let's forget about him” the prince suggests “Let's enjoy this evening while I'm still a single guy.”

Shiro chuckles next to him as does Allura. “Lance I think you've been off the market since the engagement was announced a little over a week ago” the human muses.

The omega lets out a small huff of annoyance. “Just because it's been announced and such, I still haven't met him. And since he isn't here to claim what's being giving to him I'm going to party like i'm single.” he states “Now if you don't mind i'm going to go talk to those lovely galran girls over there.” With that the prince turns and begins to walk over towards the group of girls he pointed out just a moment ago. 

“Oh Lance” Allura sighs as her younger brother walks away.

Once the prince makes it over to the girl he bows beautifully to them before introducing himself “Hello ladies, i'm Prin-”

Before he could finish however one of the girls speaks up. She has long flowing pink hair that curled slightly at the end. Her skin was a soft purple and she had two large cat like ears coming from atop her head. They twitched every so often. “We know who you are. Lance, Prince of Altea.” The others around her giggled and it almost made him feel like he was the center of a joke he hadn't heard yet. 

“Well then if you all know who I am, may i get your names?”

“Of course your majesty” the first girl says “I'm Kazrin, and this is my twin sister Tazrin.” The girl to her right nods. She looks exactly like Kazrin but her hair is short and her bangs hang in her face covering her eyes. 

“I'm Donta.” the one to Kazrins left says. She has a bit of a darker shade of pink for her hair and it's put up beautifully in a bun adorned with fancy pins. She has the same cat like ears her sister has, they all do actually, and her skin is more of a deep purple. “I'm actually the eldest, though Kazrin does like to act like she is.” Kazrin scoffs.

“Me next!” a smaller galran says from behind Donta. The eldest sister moves to reveal her. She has the lightest skin tone of them all, almost a blue with how light it is. Her hair however is the darkest shade of pink, cut short and shaggy. “I'm Chachar, and I bet you've guessed i'm the youngest.”

The prince beams brightly at them all, “It's a pleasure to meet you all.”

“So your highness what brings you to us this fine evening? We had all assumed we wouldn't even get to see the Prince of Altea, considering we’re not your type.” Kazrin says in a tone that almost seems condescending. 

“Not my type?” Lance says confused. Why wouldn't they be his type. Pretty girls and handsome boys are his type.

Chachar giggle next to him. “She's saying since we’re not alphas silly. You're an omega so your type is an alpha obviously.”

“Any alpha by the way you acted when General Sendak came to greet you.” Donta said in an icy tone. “Did you see how he responded to the generals command?”

Lance didn't like where this conversation was going. It was like they didn't like him already and he had barely said anything to them. “I didn-” he began to say to defend himself but was cut off again. This time by Chachar.

“Donta! Don't be rude. I'm sure the Omega Prince was just overwhelmed by how amazing General Sendak is.” Chachar gushed waving her hand around like she was swatting away invisible hearts. At least that's how the Prince saw it. 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows together, unsure of what to actually say to these girls to get them to stop talking about him like he wasn't even there. He had never been called ‘the Omega Prince’ before at least not to his knowledge. He definitely didn't want to be called that for a second time. It made him feel like that's all he was to most people, and he knew deep down he was so much more. 

“The General is quite fantastic,” Kazrin began “But you've all heard rumors about how omegas are. I'm sure the prince here has had his fair share of alphas in his bedchamber.” The Galran girls all let out a laugh like it was just some joke to them. Allowing themselves to say all these awful things about Lance like they had known him for being the way they were portraying him as. 

“I have not” Lance gritted out. He was still trying to keep his composure. Losing that composure at a party like this could start some nasty rumors. And by the looks of them, these girls were not above starting one of those said rumors. In fact now he wouldn't put it past them to have already started a new rumor about him. 

“You don't have to be so modest with us your highness. We’ve all heard about omegas and their tendencies. Chachar here even has a couple of books about them. Don't you sister?” Kazrin says slyly.

“Oh yes I do!” She quickly turns towards Lance. Her full attention now on him “I've read all sorts of books about your kind. How each one varies depending on the species and primary gender. Not much about Altean omegas though. I wonder, do you have one or two sets of genitals?” she asks.

Her question was very invasive and caught the prince off guard. He flushed deeply at it. “I-I” he sputtered unsure of what to say. He had never in his life had someone so blatantly ask him something like this. At this moment he would rather be talking to Sendak or Lotor for that matter. At least then he would know for sure these girls would be jealous. They obviously had a thing for the brute.

“Oh no Chachar. You've upset him” Tazrin finally spoke in a very monotone voice. 

Chachar looks visibly upset “I'm so sorry if I offended you” she began “But i don't see what the big deal is. Most of your kind end up in brothels anyway.”

“Are you implying that I'll end up in some brothel?” Lance spat. He was just about done with this conversation and that was the last straw. His eyes narrowed and turned an icy cold as he looked at the girl. 

“Oh no. I didn't mean-” Before Chachar could finish the pince held up his hand interrupting her. They all had a twinge of guilt on their faces. 

“I believe you ladies have forgotten who you were talking to for a moment.” Lance said with a regal tone “You may only see me as an omega but I am the Prince of Altea, and you have insulted me with your questions, assumptions, and prying. Enjoy the party for you won't be here for much longer.” 

After that was said he turned to leave. He heard one of the girls trying to call out to him but he wasn't listening anymore. He stopped by one of the galran guards and gestured to the group of ladies instructing him to escort them out. The guard made quick work of making them exit the party. He heard them crying out to him as they were removed.

The prince however felt a sting in his chest. He looked around the ballroom, some eyes looking at him some not. Some people sharing secrets, maybe about him but most likely not. He saw Allura and shiro looking at him with sad eyes, as if they heard the whole conversation. Then saw Lotor looking at him with a frown shaking his head in disapproval. He was actually starting to feel better but now he felt like he was back where he was a week ago.

The omega felt the tell-tell signs of tears coming on and scanned the room for a more private place. He would try and stop them and compose himself to enjoy the party but at this moment he wasn't even going to try. He saw a door that was ajar and it looked like it headed outside. Perfect. 

 

-~-

Lance quietly walked out the door and shut it behind him. He leaned up against the door for a moment to compose himself but he could already feel his face heating up. When he had went to talk to those girls he didn't know they would be so vicious. He had just wanted some mindless flirting but the girls had other ideas obviously. They had known who he was before he had even introduced himself. They had asked him very personal question about him being an omega. Practically insulted him to his face. It was all just a terrible chain of events.

 

Thankfully he made his exit without making a scene, so he'll count that as a plus. He was a prince after all and making a scene with these types of people would just cause more trouble for him. He just couldn't take all of them talking about him like he was some sort of Omega anymore. He didn't want to be this. It was a curse that he didn't know what he did to deserve it. 

Tears pricked his eyes as he just kept thinking about everything. He hated his life at this moment. His family who said they were just helping him but it felt more like being trapped. Even they just thought him to be just some omega that needs protecting all hours of the day. That stupid Alpha that he was supposedly going to marry hasn't even shown up yet. 

Lance roughly rubbed his eyes dry with the cuff of his sleeve but the tears didn't stop. He just wanted to run away. Just leave all of this and be free for once in his life. The young prince gently lifted his crown from his brow and gazed upon the silver circlet. He could be a pilot or even the sharpshooter ninja that he knew he could be. Lance angrily looked down at it as he gripped the crown as hard as he could, knuckles turning white in the process. Then he threw it as hard as he could. It cleared over the stone patio wall and was probably never to be seen again. 

Throwing the crown didn't make him feel any better. It actually only made him feel worse. His grandmother had given him the crown before she had passed. It was the only thing left he had of hers and he just chunked it over a wall.

“Man, my grandmama gave me that crown.” 

Through watery eyes lance scoped the patio and saw a stone bench to sit down on. It was seated in front of the ivy covered stone wall that he had thrown his crown over. Next to it on each side were small ferns. A wispy tree towered behind the wall with the branches hanging over the bench. During the day lance had no doubt that it would make the perfect shady spot. But right now it was shadowed by darkness only the light from the large ballroom window making it slightly visible. 

The Prince made his way over the it and sat down. It was cold, but a nice kind of cold that he needed at the moment. He wiped his eyes again, small hiccups escaping him every now and then. He was so done with crying already. The poor thing just could stop them from coming right now. He thought about running away again, but couldn't bring himself to do it. There was no way he could just leave his family like that. No matter how much he wanted to in the moment. So he just sat there letting the cold air now wash over him as he continued to cry silently and alone. 

-~-

Keith was so screwed, because he was so late. He sure by now everyone knew he missing. He may have accidentally overslept after pushing himself to hard in training this evening. Krolia was going to murder him but it wasn't his fault really. He normally trains when he's stressed and today he was super stressed. Mostly because he has to meet a prince, who was also an omega. His omega it seemed. It was weird to think about. So he pushed himself to his limits until he couldn't take it anymore. After he felt so tired that at any moment his legs would probably buckle under him. He really didn't think he would sleep through the alarm he made. Proved himself wrong on that one. 

Now he was running up the stairs to the back patio that lead to the ballroom, clumsily attaching pieces of his armor as he climbed. He was sure no one would be there and he could slip into the party with hopefully no one seeing him. But with the amount of people that were supposedly coming it was a long shot.

Just as he was about to round the corner that opened up into the patio he heard a small sniffle. The alpha froze. Was someone crying here. Just around the corner no less. Now he definitely couldn't sneak in. Sighing, he took a deep breath and that's when it hit him. Probably the sweetest thing he's ever smelt, mixed with a little salt from what he guessed were tears. It was like all his favorite smells had mixed to make one perfect smell. It was something else. 

Now his interest was peaked. It was pretty obvious he wasn't going to be able to walk by without the person seeing him, and he would feel bad if he just left them there to wallow in there sadness. The Galra felt like he didn't have any other choice than to comfort the person beyond the wall. It was this or going through the front and he didn't want that at all. He was going to take his chances at trying to comfort someone, even though he was terrible at it. Plus he actually really wanted to see what the person with the sweetest smell looked like.

He took in another breath, letting the sweet smell fill his lungs and rounded the corner. It was almost addicting the smell. When he saw the person from which the sweet smell came from, he didn't know what to think. It was an Altean. Keith had met a few, but it had been in large crowds where everyone's scents mixed. So did they all smell this good. Maybe they had some sort of perfume that did weird things to Galra. But this guy was also so beautiful and it had the alphas heart beating more erratically that it was before.

The Altean had soft looking white hair and smooth tan skin. Keith already wanted to run his hands through those short wintery locks. It looked like he also had classic blue altean makings under his eyes, like the galra has seen on many of them. The Altean didn't look like a servant or any lower class citizen, so he must be an aristocrat. There was one question on Keiths mind at the moment, who was he and why was he crying alone.

The Alpha stepped over lightly to the young Altean and muttered an awkward, “Hey” with a small wave. The Alteans breath hitched as he quickly looked over in Keiths direction, obviously startled by the sudden appearance of a Galra. 

“Ah! Wha-!” he managed as he wiped the tears from his face quickly “Whe-Where did you come from?!” He was clearly shocked but his face quickly turn into a glare once he was done getting rid of the tears. “Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people like that?” He spat. Keith was taken aback. He didn't expect that kind of response from someone so cute. The Galra couldn't help but think he looked cute like this too. Like a pouty princess.

“I-I'm Sorry?” Keith stuttered. He didn't really know what he was sorry for but felt like he should say it anyway for some reason. The Galra was staring wide eyed most likely looking for a way out when the guys face softened and he looked away. 

“No, I'm sorry” He sighed “I didn't mean to yell at you.” He sniffled a little and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Keith didn't know what to do. The guy looked so sad and it made the alphas heart drop. 

“May I sit?” Keith said gesturing to the seat next to the young Altean.

The Altean looked up at him with big mildly shocked eyes and nodded his head. “Yeah Sure” He said softly, then scooted over a little and let the alpha sit next to him. It was a small bench so the two were close together. Their thighs slightly touching. Being this close to him Keith could see his face perfectly. Sharp features and blue eyes. Almost as blue as the oceans on earth that Shiro had shown him before. The way the shadows danced across his face just made him all the more gorgeous. Making all the angles of his face that much sharper. It really made Keith wish he wasn't about to get married because he really wanted to ask this Altean out.

“So, are you trying to sneak in?” The guy said breaking the silence. His eyes were on Keith and he was very close. The galra could safely say now that they were blue. He also noticed that a small blush dotting across his tanned cheeks right below his markings. “I don't think anyone would use the back door if they weren't trying to sneak in” he said in a teasing tone with a small smile and mischievous eyes.

“Oh. Uh…” Keith rubbed the back of his neck nervously “I'm actually late and I didn't want anyone to see me come in.”

The Altean let out small laugh, “I guess that's as good a reason as any.”

Keith let out a small laugh as well. The mood was lightening and the sweet smell was just a mild tingling in the back of his mind now. It had morphed into a mild burning wood smell that left the galra relaxed. Like when Keith was young and during the cold times on the planet his parents would light an old wood burning fireplace that they still had in their house for some reason. It was nice and he love that smell. 

“And why are you out here?” Keith asked in an almost flirty tone.

It took a moment for the Altean to answer, as if he was contemplating on whether or not to tell the galra. “I… I just couldn't take being in there any longer. Everyone talking about me like I wasn't even there. Like my opinion didn't even matter.” He looked away and slumped slightly while sighing. After another moment he took a shaky breath and looked back up at Keith. His eyes were slightly glossy so he might have been holding back some tears just then. “It's an absolutely terrible party,” he said in a joking tone trying to not make it awkward because he almost started crying “ And I should know, I love parties.” The altean winked at him then.

Keith tried to hold back a chuckle but failed. He didn't think it would be appropriate to laugh right now but the small smile on the Alteans face told him otherwise. The guy was looking for an out and the alpha was going to give it to him. 

“It can't be that bad” The Glara said while playfully nudging the Altean. Normally he would never do that, but they were already sitting so close together. Plus the alpha just felt comfortable around him for some reason. Once again he was gonna blame it on the sweet smell still comfortably lingering around.

“Oh but it is. Nothing but snooty Galra and stuck-up Alteans in there.” He giggled leaning into Keith slightly putting a hand on the galras thigh. This didn't go unnoticed by the alpha. 

“Well then I guess that i'm just going to have to suck it up,” The Galra said “I can't miss out on this party because I'm pretty sure my mother might kill me if I don't show up.”

“Oh I know what you mean,” the guy said putting his other hand over his forehead, leaning dramatically into Keith like he was about to faint. The hand on Keith thigh never moving and now the Altean was leaned all the way into his side. “Right now my father is probably looking for me.” he dropped his hand down to his side and looked up at the alpha through his lashes “Most likely trying to introduce me to more high class Galra that he thinks I should know.” 

Keith may have been freaking out right now. The altean was completely leaned up against him and still had his hand on the galras thigh. He's pretty sure it moved up slightly too. The conversation dwindled into a comfortable silence both of them looking into each other's eyes. The Altean pressed tenderly into Keith's side. The alpha was having trouble controlling himself, all he wanted to do was lean down and press his lips against the soft looking lips of the altean. How he wished there wasn't someone waiting for him inside that ballroom right now. 

Just as Keith was about to say something, the guys perfectly manicured eyebrows shot up to the top of his head; like he had just gotten the best idea. “I know,” He said excitedly “I can sneak you in. Your mom might think you've been with me most of the time, and if my father sees me hanging off another Galaras arm it'll make him so mad.”

Keith didn't think this was a particularly good plan, but the idea of walking in with someone other than his mate to be would be a nice fuck you to everyone who pushed him into this mess. He definitely wanted to piss him mother off too. So he was game. “Alright, let's do it.”

The guy clapped his hands and squealed with joy. This altean was just too cute the alpha quickly thought. Then he removed himself from Keith's side and now the Galra was missing the warmth. The guy grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him up, latching onto his arm and bringing the warmth back into his side. Keith hadn't noticed before but the Altean was actually kind of tall. His chin almost came up to the Garas shoulder. If he wanted too he could just lift that chin slightly and it would be resting on Keith shoulder perfectly. 

The Altean now had a big smile plastered on his face as the walked to the already opened door leading into the ballroom. When they were almost through the threshold the guy looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and asked “What's your name? I'm sorry i completely forgot to ask.”

“It's Keythrii, but everyone just calls me Keith. You?” 

“Lancurell, but everyone calls me Lance for short.” 

That name sounded a little familiar to Keith. Like someone had told him that specific name and it was really important to remember. Before he could pinpoint where that name was from, he and Lance were walking through the crowd. Some eyes looking them both up and down as they walked past. Did they have smiles on their faces? Why would they be happy about this. They were both with the wrong person they were intended to come here with… Right? Just then he spotted Shiro who was looking at him with a big smile, bigger than anyone else's, and he had a thumbs up directed towards Keith. The Galra gave the man a questioning look. 

Shiros face slowly dropped when he caught on, he’s always been very perceptive. He started gesturing to Lance with his eyes. Then a Young Altean woman came up to shiro and it looked like she was asking him what he was doing. Keith recognized her as Allura, Shiro's finance and the princess of Altea. The man said something to her that Keith couldn't hear over the crowd and then she looked over to The Galra and Lance and mouthed “Oh no”. He definitely couldn't miss that.

Keith may be freaking out a little now. He quickly turned back to Lance and saw the Altean had a look of dread across his face. He was looking at another Altean that looked like Allura but only older. She was gesturing to Keith and mouthing “That's him”. All the pieces were slowly coming into place. 

The Galrans stomach dropped just as Lance tensed and griped his arm tightly. There was no way. This guy that he was already falling for couldn't be the Omega he was supposed to marry. Everything clicked into place for the both of them right then, but not soon enough. The Galran Prince, Lotor, was now walking toward them both with a knowing look on his face.

“It looks as if the two of you managed to find each other. It's like it was meant to be” Lotor said smoothly as he reached the new couple. Keith had no doubt now that Lotor knew that neither of them had know who they were to each other. He would bet money on it. The Galran Prince looked over the both of them, slightly snickering as he did. “If i'm not mistaken it looks like you two didn't know who each other were.” Everyone around them starting whispering. The rumours already starting. 

Keith wanted to say something but all eyes were on them and his voice was caught in his throat. This is why he didn't like big parties like this. Lance however, stepped forward poking his finger into Lotors chest. He looked very serious as he said, “Of course we knew.” getting up in Lotors face he continued, “What makes you think I would come in with someone else. Who do you think I am? Some sort of degenerate. I have class.” He turned swiftly and grabbed ahold of Keith's arm again. “Next time you make an assumption like that toward me again I'll have my big strong Alpha kick your scrawny ass.” Keith wasn't gonna like being called Alpha by an Omega was kind of hot. “Come on Keith . Were going elsewhere,” and with that Lance dragged Keith off away from the now forming crowd around them. He chanced a glance back at the Galran Prince and saw that he was mildly shocked but still had that knowing look in his eyes.

Lance had drug him to the other side of the room where there thankfully weren't many people. Mostly older diplomats and aristocrats who were already too tired to stand and mingle. Before The alpha could say anything the Altean was shoving him behind a large indoor potted plant, and was giving him a wicked glare. “Why didn't you tell me you were my Alpha!? Do you realize how humiliated I am?” 

“How was I supposed to know?” Keith shot back “I didn't even know what you looked like. All I knew was that you were a prince, and right now you just look like an fancy hoity toity Altean.” His eye brows were furrowed and he let out a small growl. The Alpha changed his mind. This Omega wasn't cute at all. He was an ass.

The Omega gocked at him. “What do you mean I don't look like a Prince?” He gestured to himself dramatically “I have a crown and everything.”

“No you don't.” The Galra said amatterafactly. 

Lance's eyes widened as his hands quickly shot up to his forehead and felt that his crown was indeed not there. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. “Quiznak. You know what. It doesn't matter.” He looked back at Keith with a small glare now “Right now all that matters is that we act like we know each other so we don't make complete fools of ourselves.” Lance was waving his hands around frantically as he spoke. “Get through the night, then we can hate each other in silence for the rest of our lives.”

Keith was starting to regret coming to the party. He should have not come and let him mother kill him. This whole endeavor was going to be terrible. The alpha already missed the altean that he was sitting on the patio with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats for reading! Let me know what you though or come bother me on my tumblr @kiersat. 
> 
> Also do you like their I guess alien names? I'm not to sure so I may go in and change them. Idk. Hmmmm


	4. Marketplace Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team goes to the Marketplace on Diabazaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so so patient with me. With your kind words you gave me inspiration to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> There is a part that is explicit that depicts attempted rape. I marked off the scene with this symbol !-~-! It begins and ends with this. If you dont want to read it please skip it!

The morning after the ball Lance had gathered his sister Allura, Ezor his new official friend, and Zethrid who followed Ezor. He need someone to confide in and also to vent to after last night. He would have called Hunk and Pidge but they weren't answering his calls. Most likely busy. That didn't defeat the fact that the omega needed someone to talk to. So he sought the only people that he knew here out, and now they were all sitting in the lounge area of his room. Ezor and Zethrid snuggled up close on the love seat while Allura sats on the couch.

Lance paces the room words spilling out of his mouth as fast as it can muster. All the women listening intently, except Zethrid who barely knows what's going on. He had already explained what had happened with him and Keith outside before they had made their entrance to the ball. How he may now have slight feelings for the Alpha. 

“I just don't know what to do” The Prince said for about the fifth time “I really liked him before I knew who he was. Then I had to go tell him that we could hate each other for the rest of our lives.” Lance runs his fingers through his hair and down his face for what feels like the hundredth time. His hair is most likely messed up from it all. “Why did I have to say that?” He asks no one in particular. 

“I'd say tell him how you feel” Zethrid says loudly “Then after take him into a supply closet and bang his brains out. That’ll definitely get your point across.”

Ezor groans next to her “Zee honey, just because that worked with me doesn't mean it's going to work with everyone.” She gives her significant other a light flick between her brows for good measure. “But maybe she is right. Telling him how you feel probably would help.”

Lance looked over at the two on the love seat. Their love for each other obvious. It made the omega wish that he would have never stepped foot in that ballroom with Keith. Wishing that he would have asked the Alpha to ditch the party with him instead of trying to stick it to his father. The Prince kind of felt like a dick now, asking his Keith to pretty much be his arm candy to make his betrothed; who is Keith, and his Father upset. However, the alpha agreed to do the same to his mother and vicariously to Lance. That made the omegas brows furrow, unsure of what to do. 

He barely even knew Keith. With what was done last night how could they trust each other. It was obvious to Lance that the Alpha didn't want him just as much as he didn't want the Alpha. The funny thing was though that now the omega did want him. While they spoke outside he had never felt more relaxed and at peace since his second gender arose. While most alphas give off a distinctive scent Keith only smelt familiar to Lance, like he had already know him for a long time. He didn't feel threatened at all like with all the others. 

Allura stands; seeing the Prince having an internal struggle, and glides gracefully over to her little brother to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her as she says, “Lance, I know you may have said somethings to him that may have been hurtful towards him but this marriage is happening whether either of you like it or not. So maybe you should try and make amends with him and start over.” She gives him a small sincere smile that he returns. 

“Yeah,” The omega sighed “Maybe that would be better.” He didn't really know how he would approach the Galra. It just seemed awkward right now, but maybe the opportunity would present itself soon. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

“How about we take a walk through the Marketplace today?” The Princess suggested while fixing Lances hair. “Hoverna told me all about it. By far bigger than the ones on Altea.”

“If your going to the market would you like me to accompany you your highness?” Ezor asks “I know some pretty good shops that sell interesting things.”

Allura shakes her head no, “I'm sure we will be able to find our way around. Beside Shiro will be escorting me and i'm sure Keith will be with him no doubt to escort my brother.” she assures.

At the sound of his Alphas name, Lance perks up. Just the four of them walking the area of the market. A million things ran through the Omegas head just then. He blushed faintly at them. Would Keith even want to come if the Prince were there. Would he make some excuse half way though just to leave. Could he even tolerate the Prince for a day. Most would tell you that they couldn't tolerate him for even half a day. Some have said that Lance can be a bit over dramatic. 

“Fine by us” Ezor says “We still have some morning routines to do. Don't we Zee?” She looks over at Zethrid to give her a quick wink. The sparkle in her eyes practically gave away what she was implying. 

“Oh yes… uh” Zethrid clears her throat before continuing “Morning routings. Right. Lets go Ezor.” The bigger galra grabs her girlfriends hand and hastily leads her out of the room. Both say their goodbyes before exiting.

After both of the Galran generals left, Allura turns back to her brother. “Now, let's get you ready. Something flashy enough to get Keith's attention, but not to much.” The princess bumps her hip into the Princes in a playful manner.

“Alluraaa” Lance draws out, acting as if the bump had hurt him. The Princess knew that he was only being playful as well. 

-~-

Shiro had been pacing around the Marmoran common room for what felt like hours. He had been looking for Keith since he gotten up this morning with no luck. Thace had told him the he was with his Mother Krolia and that's what lead him to the Blades headquarters. He should have looked here first. If Keith was avoiding him, which he was, then this would be the perfect place to be. The Galran didn't like it here so Shiro is betting the alpha thought this would be the last place he would look. 

After a couple, maybe more, minutes Shiro finally spots his brother. “Keith!” he calls out successfully gaining the Galrans attention. The Alpha looks surprised for only a moment, and Shiro can see him quickly glance around to see if there would be a way for him to escape. He knows why the human is here and obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Before Keith can get away Shiro makes his move to get close enough. “Keith, please. I've been looking for you all morning.” the human says once he's standing next to the galra. 

“I'm sorry Shir-” Keith tries to say but he's cut off by the humans hand coming to cover his mouth. 

“I know you're not busy.” Shiro says sternly “I also know that you've been given diplomatic duties and taken off soldier work for now.” The human slowly takes his hand away from the galrans face. Which now looks pouty since he's been caught. 

“Who told you I got switched?” the alpha mumbled.

“Ulaz.” the human answered quickly. 

Keith scowled at Shiro for a moment before he growled out, “He’s such a gossip.” The human only laughed at the now grumpy galra. It wasn't Ulazs fault that he had told Shiro what had happened. He was in the room when the decision to move Keith over to diplomatic duties; so he could mingle with the Altean royal family freely, was made. Apparently Krolia was way more perceptive that the Alpha had initially thought. She had heard some of the things the prince had said to Keith and his mother thought it would be best to build a better relationship with the omega now rather than later. Plus there were not a lot of missions to be given out at the moment. At a time of peace they were scarce. 

“You know that's not ture. Ulaz takes his work very seriously.” Shiro give the alpha a small shove. A show of brotherly love. “Now come on. I need to talk to you somewhere more private.” Before Keith could decline the human was already walking away and beckoning Keith to follow. He reluctantly did. 

They walked down a couple of halls. Some other BoM members stopping them to congratulate Keith or poke fun at him on their way to wherever Shiro was leading them. After a few more twists and turns they made it to a small briefing room that was mainly for smaller scale missions. Once inside the human locked the door to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed. This small room had no windows and a couple of chairs to sit on. There was a hologram projector setup where the active leader of the mission would upload details about said mission. The room also only had one door which Shiro strategically placed himself between it and the Galra he now shared the room with. 

Keith eventually grunted in frustration, not really seeing a way out of this conversation, and took a seat nearest to himself. “So what do you want” he may have said a little too harshly “If it's about the Prince I already know.”

The human only shrugged as he walked over to sit next to the alpha. “It's a little bit about that.”

The galra let out a long dramatic groan but conceded, “Fine. Let's hear it. I'm sure hearing the same thing for a fifth time today will definitely change my mind.” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively, passive aggressively letting the human know he didn't like this at all. Krolia, Kolivan, and even Ulaz have told him all pretty much the same thing. He was going to marry the prince whether he liked it or not. 

Shiro could practically see the tension flowing off Keith right now. He didn't want to add to it at all. He wanted to help the poor galra, who seemed lost with everything going on. “Look, Keith I'm not here to say to you that you have to marry him. I want to help. So I'm actually here to give you some advice about how to handle him.” He clapped his hand on the alphas shoulder to get his attention on him. “I know he can be a handful, but he has a good heart and doesn't mean most of what he says.”

“Could have fooled me” Keith says coldly

“Keith” Shiro says in a warning tone “You know he's in the same situation as you are. He's scared and feels alone in this.” That being said the galra looks away from the human. He had known from his and Lance's conversation before that he didn't want this. Keith felt some guilt eat away at him at the thought. 

“Well what can I do? I know he doesn't want to be with me so what am I supposed to do?” The look Keith was giving Shiro at the moment was one of loss and confusion. He really did like the prince, not that he would openly admit that right now. He thought the altean was very beautiful and smelled like all the things in the universe he loved. If the moment arose he would protect the Omega with his life. It felt like it would be the right thing to do.

Shiro on smiles and laughs lightly at Keith's comment, “Lance doesn't not want to be with you. In fact a little birdy told me that he may or may not be a little infatuated with you.”

“R-really?” The alpha stuttered out with just a hint of hopefulness in his voice and a small blush dusted across his cheeks.

“Yep” the human said knowingly while popping the 'P’. “In fact were going to the market today and you should definitely come.” Shiro gave him a small reassuring smile. “It'll be fun. You'll see.”

It took a moment for Keith to answer. Not that he didn't want to, he was just nervous about seeing the prince again. He had planned on avoiding him until he couldn't anymore. With the small bit of gossip that shiro had given him made him feel a little more at peace and willing to see the altean for at least a little while. Maybe they could get back what they had for a brief moment on the balcony. “Alright, i'll go” he finally said “But you'll have to give me that advice first.”

Shiro lets out a boastful laugh. One that made Keith's ears ring for a moment. “I can definitely do that”

-~-

Alfor was not pleased. He had been pacing back and forth in Zarkons and Hovenas private quarters trying to think of something to help ease the new couples woes. Nothing came to mind because all he could think of was the scoul Lance had on his face the night of the ball. He would never knowingly hurt his son, but wanted to help him anyway he could. 

His son being an omega was very difficult for everyone at first. Not everyone respected Omegas and most were either sold to brothels or kidnapped and sold on the black market. He feared the worst for his only son when the news came out. The king swore he would never let anything bad happen to Lance and did his best to help him. Now his son practically resented him. 

“Alfor” Zarkon sighed. “Maybe you should go talk to your son.” he suggested. Alfor shrugged it off and continued pacing. 

Hoverna and himself had just gotten their early morning herbal tea when the Altean King decided to pay them a visit. He had been ranting and raving about the whole marriage predicament and was obviously at his wits end. Zarkon deeply cared for his long time friend and wanted to help but couldn't think of anything of use. 

When Alfor came to him and asked permission on the marriage, Zarkon was a little taken aback. It wasn't like the Altean King to make these rash decisions concerning his family without getting the approval with them at first. He did however understand the plight of the Altean King. The Young Prince did dismiss all other suitors without giving them a second thought. Zarkon gave in and granted the permission on the condition the wedding would be held on Diabazaal. The emperor slightly regretted his decision, that was until he saw the two last night with each other. He knew a spark when he saw it. He would never forget the first time he saw his beloved Hoverna, and the spark he felt then. The Galra was quite certain they were making the right decision now. Even if some couldn't see it yet.

“Come Alfor” Hoverna finally spoke “Have some tea with Zarkon and I. It will help you calm your nerves.” She had just poured the three of them their own cups and was handing Zarkon his. He accepted the cup graciously from his beloved. The cup was comically small in his large hands and it made Hoverna smile every time. The Galran Empress then slid another cup in front of an empty chair, obviously a sign for the Altean King to take a seat. “Please take a seat and let's not dwell on this matter any longer. I believe things will work themselves out without the need for meddling.” She spoke in a regal tone, taking a sip of her fresh tea.

The Altean Kings shoulders slumped but he walked over to the chair defeated and took a seat. Hoverna and Zarkon waited patiently sipping on their tea waiting for their friend to say something. “I just don't know what to do.” The king sighed “I'm forcing him the be in this marriage. Maybe I should call it off. This was all just one huge mistake. One I may never recover from.” Alfor truly did look defeated in the moment. Shoulder sagged, and face down turned. It was hard not to notice the Kings now sullied mood. 

“I wouldn't announce that just yet,” Hoverna cut in before the King could make another rash decision. “Like I said before, you should not meddle. I think things are going well. Slow, but well enough.”

“I agree.” Zarkon said making his viewpoint know. “The two don't see quite eye to eye yet, but there is something there. It just needs time to grow.” He takes this chance to share a soft look with his wife.

Alfor abruptly gets up in a huff almost knocking over his tea on the table. “Were you two not there last night?” he says angrily “Did you not see how they acted around each other? You could practically cut the tension between the two of them.”

Hoverna and Zarkon share a knowing look. They had both seen Lance and Keith sharing a moment on the patio. The empress had gotten worried that the young prince had been gone for far too long and searched for him. Until she had found him sitting with his Galra intended. Zarkon had also seen it when he came looking for his wife to see what she was up to. They had both know from then that the two were very compatible biologically, but the two still felt immense pressure with the forced coupling. Hence why they lashed out at each other when finding out who one another was.

“Alfor” Hoverna pressed “I will admit that this may have not been the best way to go about this, but things will work out this time. Just have a little faith.” She finishes her statement by taking a leisurely sip of her tea. “Now drink your tea, it's getting cold.”

The king huffs around the room for a little while longer. Still not completely convinced. Zarkon lets out a soft chuckle at his best friends antics. He puts down his now finished cup of tea, “Come now Alfor. Don't be that way. Trust us on this.” He says. “Plus it's not like Lance is going up and down the halls proclaiming his hatred for you... again.” the emperor adds.

Alfor rolls his eyes at Zarkon, “Don't even remind me of that.”

“Well if you would have agreed to let me teach him the basics of Alchemy he wouldn't have done that in the first place.” Hoverna said amatterafactly. 

The Altean King sets her with a glare while he takes his seat again. He then takes his tea cup in hand and says, “Don't even begin with that. I've already told you several times and I won't be getting into this with you again.” Alfor brings the cup up to his lips and takes a grateful sip only to immediately regret it. He swallows hard and lets a shiver run up his spine. “This tea is cold” he exclaims. 

“Well if you had sat down to drink it instead of being the worry wart that you are it wouldn't have gotten cold.” The Empress says with just enough passive aggressiveness to get a rise out of Alfor. 

Emperor Zarkon just sighs as he pours himself another cup of tea. Watching his wife and friend now bicker. He had been hoping to spend the morning quietly but that seems like it will be a lost cause now. The galra take a sip of his tea and says goodbye to his peaceful morning. 

-~-

The great halls of the Galran castle were normally quiet and refined, but with the visit of the Altean royals they became louder than normal. The animated Altean Prince walks with his sister, most likely telling an elaborate story, while a sinister glara lurks in the shadows. Sendak practically stalking the two. In all honesty the large galra didn't plan on stalking the prince and princess this morning. He wouldn't say he was infatuated with the young Altean. Sure the prince was indeed beautiful, but the Galran General wanted him for other reasons. 

It was very clear that the Altean was an omega, and in desperate need of an alpha. You could practically smell in on him at all times. To Sendak it didn't matter who the alpha was as long at the prince had one. So why no be him, he thought. If he could break up the current engagement then he could marry the prince and gain more political power by doing so. It was a thought. The prince would never come willingly to Sendak, with how he reacted when they first met. King Alfor would never give his blessing, the Altean king never really like the Galran General.

However the Altean prince did seem susceptible and gullible enough to be tricked into such an engagement. If he could drive a deep enough wedge between Keythrii and the Omega then he could swoop in. Taking the prince at his emotional low and using that to his advantage. Getting him off the rebound some would say. 

Sendak gave a wicked smile at the thought. “Just a few choice words and you will be mine Prince Lancurell,” he said to himself in a hushed tone, slinking away.

-~-

“And so I said” the prince continued “If you don't hand over that butter biscuit you mouse I-”

“Lance! Look!” Allura interrupted pointing into the sky.

When the prince looked up he saw a Balmera that wasn't there yesterday. His eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. This wasn't any random Balmera. He knew this one because he's see and been on it before. “That's Hunks Balmera!” He said excitedly pointing into the sky. The prince frantically looked around until he saw who he was looking for, Hunk the Balmeran. He was wearing his signature headband, not common with other Balmerans, and typical Balmeran attire that was colored yellow, brown, and dark green. With out anymore hesitation Lance ran towards Hunk and yelled out his friends name in excitement.

The Altean collided with the large Balmera engulfing him a big hug. “It's good to see you too Lance,” Hunk chuckled. He wrapped his arms around the omega and gave him a hug just as equally big. Effectively lifting the prince off the ground. 

“I see how it is. I travel just as far as him and you don't even see me,” a disernest voice just the the right of the two says. While still being held by the Balmeran, Lance looks over to see his other best friend, Pidge the Olkari. She had on some old robes that were colored mostly green, with small patches of white to offset the other color. Her signature round glasses sat on her face, and she had the wig Lance had bought for her on her head. Though the prince had bought her that as a joke, she was still fond of it. She was now the only Olkari with actual hair, even if it was fake. 

“Pidge!” Lance squeeked. The omega wiggle just a little before Hunk got the memo and set him gently down on the ground. “Sorry I didn't see you,” he said as he gave her a hug as well. “You're just so small.” That comment earned Lance a fist to the shoulder. Which he just rubbed off. Used to being playfully struck by the Olkari by now. The Altean looked over both his friends happy to see them both, “What are you both doing here,” he wondered aloud. 

“I actually invited them here,” Allura said interrupting the reunion for the three friends. She was accompanied by two others who were not there before, Shiro and Keith. The human waved at Hunk and Pidge while the Galra glared at the Balmeran. Hunk tried not to think anything of it and avoided eye contact with him. The Balmeran attributed it the the natural Alpha behavior. 

Shiro caught on real quick, and jabbed an elbow in Keith side to get him to stop. “Stop glaring at Hunk,” the human whispered so only they could hear “You're freaking him out.” The alpha muttered an apology and looked anywhere but the group.

“Is everyone ready then?” Allura spoke “We've decided to take a walk around the market today. Hopefully to find some interesting things,” she said, but it was mostly directed towards Hunk and Pidge. 

“Oh cool,” Pidge said excitedly “I heard the Galran Market was a hubbub of rare and unique items.”

“Does that also include food?” Hunk asks “I have this new recipe I've been working on and it needs something rare and unique.”

“Then let's go!” The prince said quickly, grabbing ahold of Hunks arm and pulling him along with him. Pidge followed after them as fast as she can. 

Shiro shrugs and offers his arm to Allura, who takes it gratefully with a smile on her face. Before he begins to walk and follow the others he hears a small growl behind him from Keith. 'It's going to be a long day,’ Shiro thinks as he escorts the princess with an irritated Alpha behind him. 

-~-

Whoever thought that walking through the large marketplace on diabazall would be nothing but fun was wrong. They had not made one stop by a shop yet. No one coming to an agreement to stop. There so were many shops and stalls that sold a wide variety of odds and ends to food and consumables. It wasn't that strange to have such a large bustle of people on and off the planet selling goods since this was the Galran home planet. Zarkon had made a lot of alliances and conquered a lot of planets as well. This opened up trade with several planets and communities. Thus the large hussle and bussle of the Galran marketplace came to be.

The prince had noticed however that the further they ventured away from Zarkons Palace the shops and stalls became more and more run down. While as the ones closest to the palace were by far nicer and kept close to the architecture of the palace itself. The shop keepers at the front also didn't seem as shady as the ones they were walking by now. Side eyeing the group as they passed. 

Shiro and Allura had made it to the front, leading the group with their arms still linked together. Somewhere along the way Lance had been repositioned in the back with Keith. While Pidge and Hunk babbled on in front of them, but behind Allura and Shiro. The Galra was doing a fine job of not looking the prince's way; and no matter how many times he tried Lance couldn't get a word in edgewise in the Balmerans and Olkaris conversation. So he opted out and stayed silent with Keith while the rest walked and talked. 

It had felt like the day was dragging on. The prince had been looking forward to actually getting out and being able to explore a little. Now it was just awkward having to stand next to his betrothed who won't even look his way. No matter how many glances the omega gave the alpha he would not look. Determined not to look at the Altean. 

Lance looked at all the stalls as they walked on. Some had pottery that was hand made by the shop keep himself the Prince presumed. Others had, odds and ends, that sort of thing. The one that caught the omegas eye was a jewelry stand. It had all sorts of necklaces that were strung from the canopy that protected the stand itself. Rings, bangles, and other assorted jewelry lay organized on the table for sale glittering in the sun. The Prince walked over to the stand to see more, unaware that his group was walking on without him. 

The Omega remains blissfully unaware that he was no longer with his group as he scanned over the items on the table. Every, ring, crown and necklace that was for sale was immaculate. All of it shined beautifully with the midday sun over head. Lance scanned his eyes over most of it before he came to an item that caught his eye more than the rest. It was a silver banded ring with what looked like a moonstone pearl a top it. The Prince gently picked it up and placed it on his ring finger, the band however was slightly to large. 

“Ah. What a lovely ring you've chosen,” the shopkeeper spoke. He was an older Galran. His fingers were worn and covered in bandages from working the fine metal. He had kind eyes and a sweet smile to match. “A Moonstone Pearl. Very rare and hard to come by.”

“I suppose,” the Prince said as he put the ring back where he got it “It doesn't fit though.”

“Not to worry. We can resize the ring once it's bought.” The shopkeep said with confidence.

“In that case I guess I will buy it.” He says as he pulls out some Altean currency for the man “My sister will be so jealous when she sees it.”

“I'm sure she will be,” the shopkeep says as he takes the funds and puts them in the pocket on the front of his apron. “I just got this ring made the other day. Honestly just put it out on the display today.” He fidgets around under the table until he pulls out a contraption made for sizing rings. It's just a small box with one end open for inserting whoever's finger is getting sized. Lance is already familiar with this contraption, and hold his ring finger inside as it takes the circumference of the finger. Once it's done it makes a small 'ping’ letting the shopkeep know it's done. “It won't take me more than a moment to resize this.” The shopkeeper says smiling at Lance. Then he disappears back into the shop. 

The prince stands there looking at the other items. Admiring everything else and thinking how he will have to come back and get something else. All is fine until he realizes that he can't hear his friends chatting nearby anymore, and he has that feeling like eyes are on him.

-~-

The group had been walking a little ways before anyone had noticed that Lance was gone. Keith was the one to notice first. He had gathered enough courage to start up a conversation with the prince, but when he looked over his shoulder the omega was nowhere to be seen. 

Of course the first two to start freaking out were Allura and Hunk. The princess immediately started barking out orders towards Shiro demanding he go search for her lost brother. The Balmerans eyes shifted about rapidly, most likely thinking about all the horrible things happening to the prince right now. Keith had only met Hunk for not even a full day and already knew that he was the biggest worry wart he'll ever meet. 

“We should back track. He probably stopped at one of the stalls, and like the ditz that he is forgot to tell us.” Pidge spoke up over Alluras commands and Hunks worrying. Both stopped at the sudden suggestion. 

Allura nodded and agreed first, “Pidge is right. We need to go back in the direction we came and find my brother.” The tone in her voice was firm but had a little worry added to it. 

Keith wasn't that worried. It had only been a moment. He could still smell Lance's sent nearby. What kind of trouble could he have gotten into in that amount of time. “I can actually still smell him close by. I can probably find him quicker by myself if I just follow his scent trail.” Before anyone could object, the galra had run off in the direction in which the omega scent was strongest. However he wasn't that far away to hear a collected group sigh.

The Galra made his way quickly to where he could smell the omegas scent the strongest. It lead him to a jewelry stand where a confused looking Galra stood. The Alpha strode over the the shopkeep. “Excuse me, but have you seen an Altean come by here?” Keith asked.

The shopkeep looked Keith up and down before he answered, “Yes, he was here buying this ring,” he held up the ring to show the Alpha “But now he's gone.”

“Any idea where he might have gone?”

“None.” He said honestly “I did hear what sounded like a struggle. When I came out to inspect he was gone. He's not in any trouble is he?” 

“I hope not.” The alpha said “Thank you for your help.” Keith turned to leave, taking another sniff in the air. That's when he smelt it. A strong overwhelmingly sweet scent. His stomach dropped and quickly followed the smell.

!-~-!

Lance was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had only been standing there for a minute but the feeling of eyes burrowing into the back of his skull was getting stronger. He couldn't shake the feeling. The prince absentmindedly tugged and squeezed his cloak as he waited. The hope that the shopkeep would return soon was beginning to wain. The Altean then began to recite the speeches Allura had told him if anyone were to approach him, but could barely remember them right now. 

As he was trying to remember all the words to his speech, he heard the tell-tell signs of footsteps approaching him. His body went rigid with fear unknowing of what was coming up behind him. It could be anybody. It could be a guard, maybe even possibly his sister, or maybe another alpha. The thought of another alpha coming up behind him made his legs quiver and he swallowed deeply. Anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Then the footsteps stopped right directly behind him. 

The prince heard a small hum of appreciation. Unsure why the other person would be appreciative. Then he smelt it. The strong sense of an alpha who has just laid his eyes on an Omega. An Omega that was alone in the street with nobody watching. An Omega who had no bond Mark or was claimed by nobody. The noise made sense then but Lance was too concerned about other matters. 

The stench coming off the alpha did not smell good to the prince. No Alpha had ever smelt good to the Omega, say for one. Unfortunately the Altean always smelt good to every Alpha. This man's natural scent however smelt like mildew to Lance. 

He quickly turned to face the man but was met with the strong chest instead. The Omega had no idea that he was so close. Out of instant he backed up to get out of the close proximity that the other man had set only to bump into the table directly behind him. Some of the items on the table shook and glittered in the sun but the only concern that Lance had was the alpha now standing in front of him.

The man was tall with broad shoulders. Lance wouldn't doubt that he may have shrunk due to the anxiety but the alpha was towering over him nonetheless. He looked strong like Shiro and had a large pale green tail swishing behind him. His bright yellow slitted eyes trained directly on Lance never wavering. The prince could definitely feel himself shrink now against his own will. The alpha wore the patch of a bounty hunter from two systems over as well.

“What are you doing here little one,” the alpha said in a gruff voice “Did your pack wander off and leave you all alone.”

“I'm not alone,” said the prince in what he hoped was a calm voice. He was unsuccessful. “It won't take them long to figure out that I'm gone so you should leave me be.” The Altean tried to level him with a glare but the alpha only huffed out a laugh.

“Such a pretty little thing like yourself shouldn't be wandering away from their pack. Especially in a place like this where anybody could just walk up.” A wicked grin spread across his face. The omega knew that smile all to well. Having seen it one to many times. 

The princes heart began to hammer in his chest as he frantically looked around for any signs of his friends. There were none. “I have to go” Lance said meekly. He pushed passed the alpha only to make it two steps before he was grabbed by his arm. The omega turned and tried to free himself from the grasp. “Let me go!” The prince then demanded pulling harder away from the other man. The alphas grip only got stronger and pulled him closer.

The alpha held the prince there as he leaned over and took a good wiff of the omega. “You smell absolutely divine. Be a good little Omega and let me have a taste.” The man pulled Lance against him and snaked one of his hands down to grope his ass. 

The omegas breath hitched at the action and used all his remaining strength to push away from the alpha. He could smell the lust rolling off the other man in droves. It was making his hormones act up which made his head spin as well. Before he could properly think he was running away. His shaking legs not taking him far. He was running as fast as he could and hopes to get away. The prince however made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. His heart was pounding and the telltale signs of an unexpected heat was beginning to simmer in his stomach. His member twitching in interest.

Lance's breathing was labored, partially due to the running and the other due to the hormone-induced heat. He turned hoping to leave the dead end before the alpha caught up to him but it was too late. The man stood at the end of the way staring at the Omega. The prince took one step back but then the alpha rushed him. The large man grabbed him roughly and shoved him against a nearby wall. Lance let out a yelp due to the rough handling.

“Stay still little one,” the alpha said in his commanding voice. 

The Omega shuttered, unable to move. His body not doing what his mind wanted. He felt a small trickle of slick leak out of him and felt himself grow stiffer in his pants. The Altean let out a small sob. The prince hadn't noticed that he was crying until just then. The alpha didn't seem to mind as he pressed himself up against Lance. He grinded his now growing erection up against the princes ass. Causing even more slick to run out and his erection to come to full mast. The omegas mind became more hazy with every passing moment. Becoming weaker every minute.

“P-please stop,” Lance said weakly “I don't want this.”

“It doesn't matter what you want. I will have you little one.” As he said this he trailed his hand down and under the princes pants. He groped the omegas ass again and proceeded to go lower. Lance closed his eyes as more tears came. He tried to clench so the slick wouldn't come out. By then he was to far gone. The heat taking over. If it wasn't for the alpha Lance would have fallen, his legs unable carry him now. The omega felt the man rub his finger over his sensitive rim. 

Then all of a sudden it was gone. The hand in his pants gone. The pressure behind him gone. The Alpha hold him up gone. Lance's legs buckled and he fell to his knees. He was unsure what happened but was thankful the man didn't have him pinned to the wall any longer. His heart was still hammering in his chest and his ears were ringing. 

Someone growled behind him but it didn't sound like the man who had assaulted him. As the ringing in his ears subsided he heard a tussle going on behind him. The prince weakly turned himself around and saw Keith on top of the other man. He had the other Alpha pinned down and was bearing his teeth. The Galra struck the other man one last time and that's all it took for him to stop moving. 

The rogue alphas face was beaten and bloody. He was still alive breathing shallowly. Keith set a top him breathing heavily staring down at what he had done. Lance hiccuped a sob that made Keith's gaze snap to him. His eyes widened in fear as he looked at the flushed Omega. The galra would no doubt smell Lance's scent. The alpha smacked his hand over his nose and mouth in an attempt not to smell the Omega.

“Kei-”

“We need to get you back to the others, now” he said in a muffled voice. Obvious worry coursing through every word. 

Lance tried to stand but was unable to. When he moved more slick just poured out of him causing him to make a small breathy moan. “I-I can't. My heat.” The prince said breathlessly “It's to much.” 

The alpha made a noise a dissatisfaction but stood and walked over to the Omega. He knelt down next to the prince, muttered something to himself and removed his hand from his face. Keith quickly picked him up bridal style and rushed him to the others. 

!-~-!

 

Thankfully the others were not too far behind. Hunk had spotted Keith first. The Galra did not look to well. “There they are!” The Balmeran practically screamed. The others turned suit. All gasping at the scene that was frantically running towards them. 

Keith had managed so far to keep a level head, but Lance had lost all coherent thought. He had an iron grip on the front of the alphas suit and had his nose tucked into the side of Keith's neck. The Altean was murmuring nonsense words to the Galra. He was doing his best not to pay any mind to them. 

He had closed the gap between himself and the group, who had started running to him once Hunk saw the Alpha. He could smell everyone's worry for the omega in his arms. The Balmeran gestured for him to give him Lance. His alpha side saying that was a bad idea and it showed plain as day on his face. Keith may have even growled at him a little.

Shiro stepped up then. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, like he normally does. Keith knew he could trust Shiro to help Lance. It however took everything in him to hand the Altean over to the human. His alpha side still protesting. Once the Omega was wrenched free, Keith took several steps back. Trying to distance himself. 

Lance had looked at the Galra as if he insulted him somehow. He tried to get free from Shiro hold, but the human was quick to give his the the Balmeran. 

“Go! Get him out of here!” Shiro barked as he started to make his way back to Keith. No doubt to make sure the alpha wouldn't follow them. 

Allura took the lead, while Hunk followed with Pidge close behind them. They raced towards the castle leaving Shiro and Keith behind. 

-~-

They had made it safely back to the castle with no other instances. Lance was immediately taken to his room where his mother was called and stayed with him. Alfor and Allura stayed outside the room. The King paced back and forth while his daughter sat in a nearby chair. 

When the prince was brought into the castle the King was informed immediately. Dread washed through his entire system when he heard what had happened in the marketplace. He was quick to send out some of his own guard to locate Shiro and Keith. At first he thought it was the galra who may have attacked his son but Allura reassured him that it wasn't. That in fact it was Keith who saved Lance from his attacker.

As Alfor paced and Allura sat, three people approached them. It was Krolia, followed by Shiro and Keith. “Your highness. Princess.” She bows accordingly to each of them. “We wanted to come and make sure the young prince was alright. My son has been very worried since he was separated from him in the market.” She says nonchalantly.

“Mom!” Keith whisper-yells from behind her. Shiro stifling a laugh from beside him.

Alfor give them all a gentle smile. “Yes, my son is done fine. Resting in his room with his mother.” the king says. “I cannot thank you enough young man. Not many have the self control that my daughter says you have. I admit, I was doubting the whole marriage until this moment. I don't think I would want anyone else to stand by his side as you did today. Putting his safety before your own wants and needs show a lot of character. You have my gratitude.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Keith says in a strong tone. Like his mother taught him when speaking to high class citizens. Shiro the nudges him and makes an eye gesture to the package the galra is holding. “Oh yes. I have this for Lance.” He brings out a folded blanket. “I hope it's not to out of line, but I heard that something from an alpha would help with the heat.” He hold it up for the king to take “It's mine, from my room.”

The Altean king gently take it, “Thank you yet again. This will most definitely be of help.” He hands it over to the princess “Allura if you would.”

“Of course father” she says as she takes the blanket. She goes over to the door and inputs her code, the scans her hand. The door clicks open and she scurrys inside.

Krolia and Keith bow again before making their leave. Shiro decides to say with Alfor a little longer. They converse as the night goes on.

-~-

Allura walks into her brothers room, blanket in hand. Her mother is sitting at his bedside. Whispering pleasantries to the shaking mass under the covers that is Lance. She could hear his pained sobs as he shook. 

The princess walked over to the other side of the bed where she knew he brother was turned away from their mother. Knowing that he is too ashamed to face Melenor right now. She gently pulls back the blankets to see the crying face of her brother. One she has become all to familiar with in the past couple weeks. “Hello.” She says softly “I have something for you from your betrothed.”

He looks up at her, interest perked at the mention of Keith. She places the folded blanket next to him. The prince tentatively reaches out and grabs ahold of it. He pulls it close and let's the smell an, no his, alpha wash over him. His shaking stops as he breaths in the scent. 

The Altean princess the nods for her mother, and they take their leave. Leaving the prince a lot to deal with his impromptu heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Send me an Ask on Tumblr @kiersat if you want to know more about the characters and story!


	5. Bonding Moments and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I'm used to. It's mostly fluff and our boys talking and falling in love. 
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors!

It had been a week since the incident in the Marketplace. Keith hadn't heard from or seen the prince since then. He had gone to see the omega everyday since then, per request of his mother, but every time there would be a different excuse. So it was pretty obvious that the prince may have been avoiding him. He hopped that wasn't the case.

Princess Allura tried to reassure him that it was nothing he did and it was just Lance being overdramatic like he normally is. He believed her at first, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was him. He couldn't remember if he had done anything wrong, but here he was again making his way the the princes room of his own accord this time. He needs to know to ease his own mind. If the Prince was avoiding him, Krolia would be very disappointed in him.

Just as he was about to round a corner into another hallway a blur of blue, white, and tan made its way around and crashed into Keith. Knocking him down flat on his ass. The culprit was no better, landing on top of the Galra with an ‘oof’. “Hey! Watch where you're go-” The alpha started to say when he was cut off by deep blue eyes that stared into him. 

It was the Prince. He must have been in a hurry not looking where he was going. Now they both sat on the ground flabbergasted and looking into each other's eyes. Lance blushed deeply as his brain caught up with what had happened. Realizing who's lap he was currently occupying. 

The omega scurried off Keith's lap muttering apologies as he did so. He tucked hair behind his ear that didn't need to be. Obviously nervous and flustered about running into Keith. His blush never waning. The alpha quickly stood and helped the Altean up. 

“Are you ok?” Keith asked sincerely

“Uh, yeah. I'm fine,” Lance said avoiding eye contact “I should have been watching where I was going. Sorry about that.”

“It's fine. Didn't hurt at all.” The alpha lied. His butt was pulsing with pain and he may have sprained his wrist too. The relieved smile the prince gave him somehow made the pain less important in the moment. So it wasn't to much of a huge lie.

Keith had opened his mouth to ask the omega what he was doing running through the halls when a shout came from the hall Lance was just in. The prince visibility shook and gasped and 'oh no’. The Galra looked at him with a bewildered face. Silently asking the Altean what was going on.

“It's Sendak,” he quickly said “He's been following me all day for like the past three days and won't leave me alone.” Lance looked distressed as the shouting got closer. Sendak was asking people where the altean had gone in his most aggressive alpha voice he could. “I gotta go. If he catches me I'll be stuck with him all day again” the Prince says as he makes his way around Keith. 

The alpha catches the prince by the arm pulling him to a halt. “What do you mean, again?” Keith says. It comes out as a growl but isn't directed towards the omega. More irritation that another alpha is interested in his omega. Not that the altean was his yet. The thought of Sendak chasing Lance around the castle was more than enough to get the Galra upset. All this time Keith had thought the Altean was avoiding him but the truth of the matter was he was being harassed.

Before Lance had the chance to elaborate, there was a looming presence behind Keith. The alteans eyes got wide as he looked at whoever was behind the alpha. Out of instinct he tried to pull away but the Galra kept a firm grip on him. The look in Keith's eyes was more than enough to tell the omega he knew who was behind him. It was no other than Sendak. 

The bigger alpha growled at the sight of Keith with Lance. Or maybe is was because he had be caught chasing the prince around. Something he knew he shouldn't be doing. “Kythrii,” he said through gritted teeth “How pleasant to see you this early in the morning.”

Keith turn to face Sendak then, broadening his shoulders in order to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. He leveled the large Galra with a warning glare, while pushing the prince further behind him. Trying to hide the omega from the other alpha stare. 

Lance had shrunk hiding behind Keith. He had his hands clenched to the smaller alphas tunic. Never before had two alphas taken an interest in him at the same time. Now the two were about to fight over him. It was all very nerve wracking to the young omega, so he stayed behind the alpha he'd hoped win if it came to a fight. Clinging to him like a helpless child.

Keith could smell how nervous Lance had gotten, and he had no doubt that Sendak could smell it too. “It seems we've upset the Prince,” he said with a sinister twinkle in his eye “Even his nervousness is pleasurable to smell.”

“Or maybe he's upset because you've been following and harassing him all morning.” Keith spat.

“I'll have you know the Prince and I made plans this morn-”

Liar!” Keith growled, baring his teeth cutting off the other Galra. “If that was true he wouldn't be trying to get away from you right now.”

Sendak followed suit, baring his teeth back at the younger alpha. He let out a low warning growl that didn't faze Keith, but did make Lance shiver a bit. Both alphas where in each other's faces now, never breaking eye contact. Just waiting for someone to make the first move and start the fight. 

Before that could happen, a voice rang out in the hall. “What's going on here?” The ever regal prince Lotor strode up behind Keith and Lance and took in the situation. The question didn't need to be asked. Anyone could see what was going on. An Omega hiding behind their alpha fiance, while a bigger alpha come to infringe on the smaller alphas territory. The Galran prince was not blind so he could full we'll see what's going on, but something had to be said to stop the two from ripping each other's throats out.

“Prince Lotor.” Sendak said as he took a step away from Keith, who also took a step back. Simultaneously making the Altean prince step back with him. They all bowed respectfully as the Galran Prince looked them over and assessed the situation. 

Lotor only shook his head at them. He was mildly disappointed in the omega and his alpha. His main concern was Sendak. The Galran prince had heard rumors for the past few days that the Altean Prince and the Commander had gotten cozy in the past couple days. It seems the rumors were wrong, like most of them are, and Lance had no intention of “getting cozy” with Commander Sendak.

“Keythrii,” The smaller Galra straighten at the sound of his name leaving Lotors lips “Please escort Prince Lancurell wherever he needs to go. The Commander and I will need to go see my father about this little bout.”

“Yes your highness,” Keith said quickly. He learned long ago that when someone used his full name it was due to formalities and he should do the same in the situation. He wasted no time in leading the Altean Prince away from them both. Behind them they heard Sendaks words of anger. The two kept walking until they could hear no more. Assuming they had gotten far enough away or the Commander simply just gave up.

They had been walking arm in arm for a little bit and we're now aimlessly going through the halls. Keith was the one to break the silence, “So,” he began awkwardly “where did you want to go?”

“Well I was on my way to meet Hunk and Pidge for breakfast,” the princes stomach growled at the sound of breakfast. He blushed in embarrassment at the sound.

“Breakfast it is.” Keith concluded.

“We decided on breakfast in the garden by the way.” The prince whispered

The alpha only nodded and lead the Altean where he needed to go. He'd never had breakfast in a garden before, so this was going to be a new experience for him.

-~-

Breakfast in the garden was absolutely the best idea Lance had so far today. The sun was shining down on them all as they gathered around a small round table loaded with different breakfast pastries, fruits and drink. The garden was alive with the sounds of small animals scurrying around. Unbothered by their new guests. 

It almost seemed surreal to the prince. Having both his friends here and his betrothed sharing a nice breakfast. It was a nice change if pace for him considering all that's happened. Pidge was happily arguing with Hunk about something or other while poping little round fruits in her mouth. It reminded Lance of cherries from earth, and how he wish one day he'll get to go there and try them.

The omega was bumped out of his stupor by Keith's slightly concerned gaze. He must have looked more forlorn than he thought, thinking about cherries of all things. He shook his head at Keith worried gaze and gave him a tentative smile. The Galra didn't look convinced, so the omega grabbed a nearby pastry and shoved the whole thing is his mouth at once.

From across him he hear a rumbling laugh. Hunk had stopped his arguing with Pidge just in time to see Lance stuff a whole pastry in his mouth. The Altean blushes, having forgot for a split moment that there were others here besides just Keith. “Dude, what the heck?” The Balmeran laughed “I know they're good and all but I don't think they're stuff it in all at once good.”

Lance tried to rebuttal but Pidge beat him to it, mostly because he still had a mouth full of pastry. “I'm pretty sure he was trying to impress Keith,” she teased “What do you say big guy? Are you absolutely smitten by this dork.” The Olkari jutts her hand toward Lance who is now taking a big gulp of drink in order to swallow the pastry. Very flattering. The prince levels the young Olkari with a half hearted glare, not really doing anything. 

“I was not trying to impress Keith,” the omega says once the confection is gone “I was simply trying to show him how big my mouth was.” It wasn't a very good excuse, but it was the first one that came to his mind. Saying it out loud now didn't sound as good as it did in his head. 

Pidge and Hunk broke out into a fit of laughter, while Keith was decent enough to try and not laugh. He failed however because it just came out as an unflattering snort. Lance braved a look over at the Galra and then wished he hadn't. The alpha has his clawed hand over his own mouth stifling any laugh that might come out. The infectious sounds from the Balmeran and Olkari made it very difficult for him. With that the Altean also broke out into a laugh. It was bubbly and good. Something that most of them hadn't heard in a while from the prince. 

Pidge is the first to break the laughter, “Classic Lance.” The rest of the tables laughter dies down after a second. “Seriously Lance, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to hear you laugh again.”

“Pidge is right. It's nice to see you somewhat normal.” Hunk adds. To express his point further the Balmeran reaches across the table and places his hand on the princes. Giving the small hand and gentle squeeze. Hunk half expected a growl from the alpha, but it never came. He chanced a look over and saw in the galras stoic face a small twinge of sadness in his eyes before it quickly vanished without a trace. 

Before Hunk could process, Pidge was nudging him in the side trying to get his attention. Once she had it she nodded her head off to the side. Signifying they should maybe leave the two alone. The Balmeran nodded in agreement. 

The Olkari stood abruptly causing the chair to scrape against the hard flooring of the garden patio. The sound made Keith grimace and Lance shutter. “Well Hunk and I are going to walk around the garden. See what Empress Hoverna has done with the place.”

“Yeah. It's time to walk off all this food.” Hunk added.

“Alright, we'll come with you.” The Prince stated as he began tidying up.

The Balmeran and Olkair make their way into the thickness of the garden first. Leaving the Altean and Keith to follow behind them. They were a good ways apart, to where Lance couldn't hear what his friends were saying in front of him. He walked with Keith right next to him, the galra never saying a word. Seemingly just going along with the Prince. 

They walked through cascading vines blooming with a variety of colorful flowers, until they came upon one of the focal points of the garden. It was a circular area surrounded by beautifully maintained shrubbery, acting as a wall of sorts. In the center was a small fountain with two adjacent benches. Similar to the ones that Lance and Keith set on that night they first met. Lining all around the shrubbery and fountain were colorful arrays of flowers. Many different types all coming together to make something breathtaking.

The omegas breath was certainly taken away at the sight. There were pros and cons of being sheltered. This was one of the cons. Never being allowed out ment that he's never seen so many different flowers in one place. Of course the pro was he knew every flowers name just from the extensive books he's read on them. Seeing them in person was by far better than just a picture in a book. 

“What you've never seen a flower before?” the alpha teases. 

“Just in books I'm afraid.” The omega rebuttals “My father finds it to tedious to plan a trip to the botanical gardens on Altea for me.” There was no mistaking the sadness and frustration laced in his voice. 

Without thinking Keith plucks the closest flower to him. One with blue petals and red specks on it. “Well why don't you make the most of it,” he hands the prince the flower and watches the faintest of blushes rise against the alteans tanned skin. The omega accepts the gift with a small smile on his face. Gently taking it from the alphas hand. 

“I think I will” the prince says in a small voice just above a whisper. 

-~-

“I think this is the perfect place,” Pidge says as she kneels down next to some flowering bushes “They'll never see us here.”

Hunk comes up behind the Olkari and looks over her shoulder. Inspecting the spot she had chosen. She was right, they would never see them here. They were on the other side of the wall of bushes that separated the small patio area Lance and Keith we're at from them. She had managed to move the greenery without hurting any of the flowers and such. Making a small hole big enough for them to fit their torsos in. 

“I don't know Pidge. Do you really think it's a good idea to spy on them like this?” The Balmeran was already looking around ready to be caught. Hunk loved Lance to death, and they had left him with an Alpha so it was messing with his conscience. Keith had already proven that he could control himself around the omega, but that still didn't help his nerves. Hence why they were making a small spy nook just in case something went wrong. They would be able to know immediately.

“Hunk. It'll be fine. They'll never know. Trust me.” The Olkari makes the final touches to the nook and seems rather pleased with herself. She then takes off her wig, gently placing it on the ground next to them. She hears a stifled laugh from Hunk. Groaning she asks, “What is it.”

“Oh nothing,” he singsong “It's just you really like that wig, hu? Even tho you told Lance it was dumb.” 

She looks at him with a glare but eventually caves to his innocent look. “Ok fine, it's not dumb. I actually like the idea of having hair.” She pauses and after hunk doesn't tease her about it she continues “It makes me feel pretty and different from all the other Olkari.” 

Before anything else can be said Hunk pulls the Olkari into a bone crushing hug. “Pidge!” He almost yelled in her ear “You don't need a wig for that. You're already special in my book.”

She hugs him back and they pull apart from each other. “Thanks Hunk. That means a lot.”

“No problem. Now let's get back to spying on our best friend.” He jabbs his thumb in the direction of their nook.

“Right!” They both hunker down and begin to watch the Alpha and Omega.

-~-

Keith had Lance's hand in his own, while the omega walked around on the edge on the fountain. The Altean said that he should hold it just in case the prince fell. They had already gone around more than three times but the Alpha wasn't complaining. This was one of the few times he had seen the omega genuinely happy. He had just been yammering on about anything that popped in his head. 

“And then we all got away with it. No one suspended a thing.” Lance finished the retelling of a story. He looks down at Keith and saw he had his eyes forward but a small smile spread across his lips. The prince then realized he had been talking the Galras ear off. He must be so annoyed with him by now. By this time most would have told the Altean to be quiet. “I'm sorry,” he said as he came to a stop “I've been blabbering on non stop.”

The Galra looked up at him then a little confused. “No it's fine,” he said “I like to hear hear them. Your stories I mean.” The Altean seemed to perk up at that. He gave Keith a big toothy grin.

“Well as much as I like telling them, I feel like I haven't heard enough about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself.” He hopped down off the fountains edge and strolled over to a bench. Their hand never breaking apart. 

Once they sat down Keith looked a little nervous. He'd never really shared much with anyone. His only real friend had been Shiro and they were like brothers to each other. He was going to be marrying Lance in now less than a month. Couples normally shared stuff about each other so this was normal for them, right?

“I don't know where I would begin.” Keith stated softly. His eyes were averted, to nervous to look the prince in the eyes. 

The omega sensed the nervousness rolling off the alpha. “Why don't you tell me how you and Shiro met?” He gave the Galras hand a light squeeze of encouragement. “He never mentioned having a Galra half brother.”

“Well we're not actually blood related. Kind of just adopted each other.” He began “We met when I was a kit. He had just gotten out of Earth's Garrison program and they assigned him to Diabazal. He was meant to further the alliance the humans and Galra had. So they could understand each other better.”

“I bet that took forever. Understanding the Galra is just so hard.” Lance teased.

The alpha gave him a small laugh at the joke. “We're not that hard to understand.” 

The Altean gave him an amused look, “Alright, whatever you say.”

“So,” Keith continued “He was assigned to the Blade, under my fathers supervision.”

“What exactly does the Blade do?” Lance interrupts again.

Keith rolls his eyes at the prince. It's probably going to be a lot of stops before he can finish the story. “We do a lot of diplomatic meetings for Zarkon. Make sure the other planets in our alliances are doing well. If there's a threat we see if we can handle it ourselves. If not Zarkon sends in the armys to take care if it. My grandfather, Kolivan, is the leader of the Blades right now.” he rattles off.

Everything seems to click into place for the prince then. Had probably been wondering what they were meant for since the engagement. “Oh ok,” He says “Now you may continue.”

“Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted.” the Galra says a little to loud and maybe just a little dramatically. The omega just giggles next to him. The sound itself makes his stomach do a weird flip, which he chooses to ignore. “Shiro ends up coming to stay with us. My father said it was something about making him feel welcomed? I'm not sure, but that's when we got closer. My mom started calling him son, then my dad after that. He just slowly integrated into our family.” 

“Awe, that's so sweet,” Lance coos “I bet they were really beat up when Shiro got hurt.” To make sure Keith knew what he was talking about he put his finger over his nose to imitate Shiro's scar. 

The alpha goes quiet after that. For a little to long, making the Altean worry. After the long moment of silence he finally says, “ Yeah. My mom was really upset when it happened.”

There's another beat of silence. The omega swallows hard before he tentatively asks, “And your father?” His face looks like he already knows. Keith answers him anyway.

“He… He died on the mission Shiro got hurt on. My dad saved him, but couldn't save himself.” The Galra had never told anyone else this. Most people around here already knew what had happened. He heard a sniffle next to him then. When the alpha looked over at the omega he saw that he had tears welling up in his eyes.

“I'm so sorry Keith. I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have pried.” He wiped away his almost tears, not letting any if them fully form and fall. “You don't have to tell me anything else. I'm sorry again.”

The alpha reaches over and gently wipes away a stray tear that managed to get away. The omega looks a little surprised at first, but then leans into the plam that's now cradling his cheek. “It's fine. It's not your fault,” Keith reassures softly “You would have found out eventually, and it's better that I be the one to tell you.”

Suddenly the prince thrusts himself toward the Galra wrapping his arms around the other neck pulling him into a tight embrace. “I'm still sorry.” Lance whispers into Keiths ear. The alpha relaxes a little and allows himself to wrap his arms around the omegas middle. They stay that way until an odd noise; near the wall of shrubbery, that makes them separate. 

They both let of a small laugh of embarrassment. Looking into each other's eyes they feel content to just sit in silence enjoying their own company. 

-~-

Before anyone knew it the sun was setting on Daibazaal. The new couple had just finished a dinner for two and the alpha was now walking his omega to his bed chambers. They walked arms linked chatting away like they hadn't been doing that all day.

“Ok so, your grandfather is Kolivan who is the leader of the Blades right now, and your mom's name is Krolia who's actually second in command. Now your next in line to be the leader?” The prince asks.

“Yep. That's pretty much exactly what I just told you.” Keith says. 

Lance hums as if thinking of something else on the matter. “So what your saying is after we get married I get to boss any blade member around, right?” the omega says a matter of factly. 

The alpha only laughs at him. “I don't think it works like that. Plus I'll only become leader after I marry you.”

“Well your welcome in advance then.” Lance all but giggles.

After a couple more steps they reach the princes room. There are two Altean guards posted outside of it. Probably making sure the omega made it there. When Lance said Alfor was keeping a closer eye in him since what happened at the market, he wasn't kidding. They had to cut their time in the garden short because of it. Something about the prince being out of sight for to long.

Keith didn't mind however. These two guards didn't have any traces of a second gender so I ment that Lance would be safe for the rest of the evening.

“Well this is me.” The omega said in a half hearted joke.

“I suppose so.” Keith said with as much emotion as the prince.

Just as the alpha was going to say his goodbyes, the prince leaned up in his toes and gave the Galra a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for everything today. It was nice.”

Keith's eyes were about as big as saucers right now. He had an adamant blush all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Ye-yeah, it was uh- yeah.” The alpha managed to stammer out.

“It was totally yeah.” The Altean teased back. Obviously pleased with what he'd done. “We should definitely do it again tomorrow.” All Keith could do was shake his head now. Agreeing with the omega. “Good night, Keith” was the final thing Lance said to him before he disappeared into his room. 

The Galra may have lingered a little to long. One of the guards was giving him a weird look while the other huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. Keith turned and walked away with what little dignity he had left.

He walked a little ways down the corridor but stopped and turned to see Hunk and Pidge fallen over on each other. Obviously trying to get away fast enough but failed and just got tangled in one another.

The Balmeran was the first to see they had been caught. “Oh hey! Keith! What brings you to this neck of the woods.” He says trying to play it off smoothly, as if he wasn't on the floor with a now grumpy Olkari on him. 

“You know I can smell you both over a mile away right?” the Galra over exaggerated. He liked Hunk and Pidge. They were good friends with Lance. Sure when he first met them he was a little irritated about how the Omega and Balmeran had interacted, but later felt no threat towards the big guy. He definitely knew they were hiding nearby when he and Lance 'lost’ them in the garden.

Hunk just grunted and helped the Olkari up and off him. “See Pidge. I knew he would be able to tell.” the Balmeran says knowingly.

The Olkari just rolls her eyes. “I thought the overwhelming smell of fauna would make it more difficult for him. Obviously my hypothesis was wrong.”

Keith shook his head at the two. They were both definitely good friends for Lance to have. The alpha knew they had been following him and the omega all day, just to be cautious given the princes track record with other Alphas. “Look I don't mind that you both followed us around all day. I get it. But Lance,” he jabbs his thumb at the princes door from over his shoulder “Is probably having an aneurysm because he has no one to about his day.”

“Right.” Pidge says while pushing her glasses further up her face and fixing her wig “Let's go check on out love sick friend.” 

“Oh yeah, he probably has so much to say about the big strong alpha he got to spend the day with.” He punctuates his sentence with a bump to Keith's shoulder and a wink. 

The Galra tries not to blush but fails. “Whatever.” He says with as much stoicness he can make his face muster. The two of the just giggles knowingly at him and make their way to the omegas room. Keith doesn't make it more than five steps before he hears Lance exclame to his friends about the day he had. It brings a smile to the alpha lips.

Little did he know, someone else had been following them that day. Someone who knew how to hide their scent from an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about y'all but I did feel like I may have rushed their relationship, but who cares right? I just wanna see them happy and together already!
> 
> Leave me a comment or come leave me an ask on Tumblr @kiersat Comments are what keep me going! They give me life!


End file.
